Nothing stays the same
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Gogo, Tadashi, and Hiro, after barely surviving an attack from a bronze bull thanks to Annabeth Chase, end up at camp half-blood, where they find that the three of them are demigods, half god, half human. As it that isn't bad enough, a new discovery is made, that will force the three new demigods on a quest- the stakes being possibly the entire world- no pressure or anything...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first crossover on this site! This is of two of my** ** _major_** **obsessions, Big Hero 6 and the Percy Jackson series. I** ** _hope_** **to have characters from both, but you never know! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Gogo's POV**

Gogo Tomago was having the most confusing day of her entire _life_.

Everything had started out decently enough. As days go, this one wasn't the best- the tech she was working on blew up, and she got into three fights in the space of four hours, but that wasn't anything exceptionally weird. As a matter of fact, Gogo got into plenty of fights. Only newer types at that school picked fights with her. Despite her small size, she invariably tended to leave her opponent with at _least_ one broken bone. The blowing the tech up thing was a _little_ different, but mistakes happened.

The entire weirdness part came later that day when she and her two best friends- the Hamada brothers Hiro and Tadashi- almost died.

Tadashi was driving all three of them some place, to do- well... whatever it is that friends do when the car hit something. It jerked to the side, causing Hiro and she to yelp, and Tadashi to say something in Japanese. Gogo might not have known _any_ Japanese, but she was willing to be he was swearing.

"What was that?!" Hiro asked. Gogo glanced back at him, feeling a surge of concern for him. He had a bloody nose, but otherwise seemed alright.

"I don't-"

Tadashi cut Gogo's answer off, with another Japanese word that was probably another swear.

"Get out, both of you! Now!"

Gogo and Hiro didn't argue. They both scrambled from the car. A minute later, Tadashi joined them.

Now, let's get _one_ thing straight. Gogo was _not_ what you would call a coward. In fact, she was generally the opposite. She had a kind of stubborn bravery and toughness that some people- as in her close friends- called recklessness. In the entire history of the school year, there wasn't a single dare that she had refused. But _now_ , for once, Gogo was _terrified_.

It's easy to be unafraid of things that make _sense_. But now she, Tadashi, and Hiro, were facing a huge bronze bull. Its ruby-red eyes locked straight on her, and it charged.

"RIGHT!" Tadashi shouted to her, pulling Hiro out of harm's way.

Gogo had no idea what _that_ meant, but she let her instincts take over, diving to the right, as the thing thundered past her. She stood, relieved that she had fast reflexes. There was no time to celebrate though, the bull was coming around again, ignoring everybody but her. She got ready to dodge a second time, and once again, jumped away.

A little too slow.

The razor sharp horns missed her face by inches, but she fell, just in time to feel something snap in her right leg. She tried to move, but almost blacked out.

 _Broken_.

More thundering.

Then there was someone else in front of her.

The blonde girl had literally come out of _nowhere_ , striking at the bronze bull. It turned away from its intended target, and attacked the girl instead.

Gogo's brain, unable to keep up with what was going on, decided to do the easy thing, and make her pass out.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi was also confused out of his mind. All he could do was watch in shock as the blonde girl killed the bronze bull thing. As soon as she was done, she ran over to him and Hiro.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Hiro and Tadashi said in unison.

"Good." She turned away from them, running to Gogo's side.

Tadashi felt a flash of concern, followed by guilt. He had been too busy watching the blonde girl fight to realize that Gogo had been hurt.

 _Some friend you are_.

He waited nervously while the blond girl checked her over.

Eventually, she stood.

"Could have been worse."

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Hiro asked.

"No. Too dangerous. The three of you need to come with me."

"What makes you think we would do that?" Tadashi was the first to speak.

"You don't _really_ have a choice," the girl replied. "It's not safe. Now help me with her."

Tadashi, numbly, walked over, lifting up a totally limp Gogo.

"Let's go," the girl jerked her head, and Tadashi and Hiro followed her.

Tadashi was desperately hoping that Gogo stayed unconscious for a little longer, because she would _kill_ him otherwise.

The girl stopped by a car.

"Get it."

"Whoa you can't just expect us to-" Hiro started.

"It'll be safer if you come with me," the girl insisted.

"Who _are_ you even?" Tadashi demanded.

"My name's Annabeth Chase," the girl replied. "Now come on. It's going to be a bit of a ride."

"Where are we going?" Tadashi finally asked. He had to admit that he didn't know what else to do. As gently as possible, he put Gogo in the back. Hiro sat next to her, and Tadashi took the front.

"Camp. You might as well sleep," Annabeth replied. "You'll probably need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is like, my favorite fan fiction combination, so updates will be frequent, and long. Anyways, all I have to do is respond to my reviews. As in, one** ** _really_** **long one. Thank you** ** _so much_** **!**

 **hamadabrosrule: First off, yes, the Hamada bros** ** _totally_** **rule! Second- whoa... I was** ** _not_** **expecting an amazing review on my first chapter! Thanks a million! As for all the stuff, I'm doing this** ** _before_** **the Heroes of Olympus series, but after the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, so no Roman demigods, or the other new characters. Sorry! Anyways, to go on to the suggestions- Hiro and Tadashi are** ** _meant_** **to be children of Athena. I have** ** _no_** **idea about the Minerva thing, I'll try and figure it out though! I'm sorry, I** ** _can't_** **see Gogo as a child of Venus... XD It just doesn't work. I already had an idea, but thanks for the suggestion! Anyways, as for Honey, Fred, and Wasabi, they** ** _might_** **show up, I'm not sure. My life just gets really difficult when I try to keep track of more than three or four characters. If they** ** _do_** **show, they will be less important, but I'll definitely take all your suggestions into account! Thanks** ** _so much_** **for all that!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

The first thing Gogo did when she woke up was freak out- which was _totally_ understandable. After all, they _were_ in a totally different place.

"Gogo, it's okay!" Tadashi said, as soon as he saw she was awake. "You're fine."

"Tadashi?"

Slowly, his friend relaxed.

The two were in a separate room of the house that Annabeth had called 'The Big House', in a place she also called Camp Half-Blood. Gogo was lying on a bed that was there, and Tadashi had gotten himself a chair, so that he could stay and make sure she recovered fine. Hiro was being given a tour by Annabeth.

"Where are we anyways?" Gogo demanded.

"Um... Annabeth called it Camp Half-Blood, but..."

"Annabeth?"

"The blond girl that saved your life?"

"Oh. Her."

There was silence for a minute.

"How do you feel?" Tadashi asked after a minute.

"Lousy."

"That would make sense," said a voice behind him.

Tadashi turned around, to see Annabeth standing in the door, leaning against the frame. Hiro waved at him from behind her.

"She _did_ get a broken leg," Annabeth kept going, coming into the room to stand next to Tadashi. She nodded to Gogo when she saw that she was awake. "Hey."

"Hey..." Gogo replied. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

"This place is totally _awesome_!" Hiro said eagerly as he ran to stand on his brother's other side. "You guys should- sorry..." he trailed off as he saw Gogo was glaring at him. "I know your leg is broken..."

"It should be better soon," Annabeth shrugged. "Here, drink that, it should help."

Tadashi glanced over at a glass of what looked kind of like juice, on the beside table.

Gogo shrugged, and drank it. Tadashi watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa... What _is_ that anyways?"

Annabeth smiled. "Nectar."

"Say what?" Hiro asked.

"It's technically the drink of the gods, but in small amounts it heals us demigods."

Tadashi held up his hands, stopping her. "Wait, you just lost me. What was that about gods and demigods?"

Annabeth sighed. "It's... confusing. I probably should leave Chiron to explain this to all of you, otherwise you'll think I'm insane."

 **Gogo's POV**

Let's leave it at this- we didn't find out _anything_ until my leg was healed completely, which only took a few days, thanks to the awesome god-food stuff. Finally, I could use my leg again.

"So do you need to me to help you or-"

"Tadashi, shut up."

He did.

I sighed. "I'm _fine_ , we talked about this."

We were outside, on the porch of the big house, waiting for our 'tour guide', AKA Annabeth, to show up. Hiro was already elsewhere, thanks to him already getting the tour. Annabeth promised we would meet up with him later.

After probably ten minutes of waiting, Annabeth came running over to us.

"Alright, let's go," she said, gesturing at the camp. "How's your leg?" she added to me.

"Better," I shrugged.

"Good."

The camp was _so cool_. They had like, everything here. Rock wall- I wanted to try that- archery range, sword fighting arena, horse stables, strawberry fields, lake, cabins, woods, forges, and a bunch of other things. We found Hiro at the forges, working on some machine thing.

"Hiro!" Annabeth called.

He looked up from what he was doing.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." He smiled when he saw us. "Tadashi! Gogo! Hey guys! Gogo, how's your leg?"

"Everybody's asking me that," I rolled my eyes. "I'm _fine_."

"Okay, okay! What did you think of camp?"

"It's cool."

"And all the other stuff?"

I hesitated. "Well... _that_ was pretty weird."

While we were taking our tour, Annabeth had explained the whole children-of-the-gods thing, which made little or no sense to me, but I _did_ have to admit that it _would_ kind of make sense...

Then again totally _not_!

I mean, the gods are just mythology. They're not real.

But according to Annabeth, they were.

This could take some getting used to.

Then again, so could everything else...

Eventually, she explained the whole staying-in-Hermes-cabin thing.

"Don't worry, you guys will probably get claimed pretty soon," she added. "So you won't have to stay here for long."

"Ok..."

I kind of figured out that asking more questions would just confuse me even more, so I left it at that.

"Everybody gets this confused, no exceptions," Annabeth promised. "You guys are actually taking it pretty well."

"Okay..." Tadashi shrugged.

"Tomorrow we have capture the flag also," Annabeth said. She sounded excited about that. "You guys should take to it pretty well."

"Capture the flag?" Hiro asked.

"You'll see."

 _Wow great answer..._

But she wasn't going to tell us any more, so we were left in the bacin, wondering what the next day, and capture the flag, would be like.

 **Okay, not much happened in that chapter... I'm sorry... it's pretty long. As I've said, updates will be more frequent, so probably expect the next chapter in a few hours...? But anyways, sorry if that chapter was a** ** _little_** **boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, here we go! I** ** _love_** **writing out capture the flag in great detail, so that is exactly what I'm going to do! I know the updates have been kind of fast, I've gotten into a flow with these things!**

 **Izi Wilson: I'm glad you like it! And I'm not going to spoil who her godly parent is going to be, I'm not that kind of person. It'll come up soon, I promise. And... Artemis took a vow** ** _not_** **to have children, but hey, I've bent the rules on that before. That** ** _is_** **a funny connection XD**

 **Guest: Of course I can! It might not be in first person, since I don't really write first person Hiro that well, but I will do some. :)**

 **Gogo's POV**

I'm _really_ starting to find this game hard to believe.

First off, what do we need _armor_ for anyways?

And weapons.

And all that...

Since we were on the same team as the Athena cabin, Annabeth was our team leader. She did her best to explain our jobs, and what we were supposed to do, and all the rules.

Which left me even _more_ confused.

But that was all I was getting, so I went with it.

"You two will go forwards, into enemy territory," Annabeth said, gesturing at Tadashi and I. "Hiro, you come with me."

"O-okay...?"

"Trust me, that's the safest spot in the entire game," she promised. "You two... good luck."

Then she was gone, pulling Hiro with her.

"Well _that_ helped..." I muttered.

A horn sounded.

"So... game on?" Tadashi glanced at me.

"Game on," I sighed. "Let's go."

Tadashi and I started into the woods. It was silent- creepily so.

"Shouldn't there be other people?" I said quietly.

"It's a big playing field, who knows?"

There was a sudden rustling, as a warrior from the red team appeared, swinging their weapon at Tadashi.

Tadashi, as if on some instinct, raised his sword to block, and the two started fighting.

"Gogo, keep moving!" Tadashi called to me. "I've got this!"

I wasn't going to stick around to argue, so I kept going.

Then a second warrior intercepted me. They also had a sword, and I had about three seconds to realize that I knew _nothing_ about sword fighting before the person had attacked.

Somehow, I managed to block in time, like Tadashi had. The person swung at my side again, and I deflected a second time.

To my surprise, this wasn't _super_ hard. For having never used a sword in my life, I wasn't that bad of a fighter. That or this person _also_ wasn't that good.

Either way, we kept fighting. The person pressed a little harder, and somehow I knew exactly the right move- locking the blades then twisting- and the other person's sword dropped from their hands.

"Thanks for that," I rolled my eyes. Then, before the person could respond, I ran.

A few minutes later, Tadashi came out of the woods to my right, breathing hard.

"That was interesting..." he said briefly.

"That's one way to put it."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Let's go find the flag."

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was supposed to do, so he followed Annabeth. By now he had gotten used to her turning invisible every time they heard people on the other team, using her magic baseball cap to make herself disappear. It was a little unnerving, but so far nobody had attacked them, so they were doing pretty well.

"Any idea where the flag is?" he asked.

"Shut up and follow me," she replied, scanning the woods.

Hiro sighed, then realized he had fallen behind, and jogged a couple steps to catch up, his armor making loud clanking sounds as he did.

 _This armor is_ way _too big..._

"Don't you have a smaller size of armor?" he asked Annabeth.

"That _is_ our smallest size."

Hiro felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

 _I_ hate _being small sometimes..._

"Hey, it's fine. We can always have the Hephaestus kids make you a custom size," she promised.

"Yeah ok- MMPH!"

Annabeth's hand went over his mouth. "Shh!"

"What's the pro-"

She cut him off again. "Hiro be _quiet_."

He stopped talking.

Annabeth grabbed his hand, then went invisible. He still could feel her hand, but he couldn't see her.

"Now follow me," she said quietly. "And try not to be too loud about it."

"Okay...?"

He could feel Annabeth's hand pulling him forwards still. He did his best to be quiet, but he inevitably ended up stepping on basically every single twig and dead branch there was, making it sound like he was a walking fireworks display.

Eventually, Annabeth stopped, becoming visible again. "Could we possibly go _without_ the sound effects, Hiro?"

"I'm trying..."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Well try harder."

"How come nobody's tried to stop us yet?"

"I think they're all too busy," Annabeth smiled.

"Busy with what?"

"The other two."

"You mean Tadashi and Gogo?!"

"Yes. And the rest of the team, but those two have made it pretty far."

"Are they okay?" Hiro asked, instantly worrying.

"They're fine!" Annabeth laughed. "And they've given us a clear shot at the flag. Come on, let's go."

Hiro followed her again, until they were at the edge of a clearing. Before Hiro could ask what was going on, Annabeth pulled him down, into some bushes. In the clearing were two armed kids, and a red flag.

"Do we have to fight them...?" Hiro whispered.

"Yeah. Just follow my lead."

And with that, Annabeth jumped out of the bushes, pulling out her knife. Hiro decided that it would be a good idea to follow. He tried to copy Annabeth exactly- jumping out of the bushes- but he caught his foot on one of the branches and tripped, falling.

Which kind of killed the drama.

The first kid guarding the flag went for Annabeth. The second went for Hiro.

He had managed to get himself to his feet- destroying most of the bush in the process- in time to be ready when the person came at him.

The problem was, the person knew a _lot_ more about sword fighting than Hiro did. Which made sense, since this person had probably been training in sword fighting, whereas Hiro had ended up learning more about robotics- not combat skills.

He was entirely focused on the fighting, so he had no idea what Annabeth was doing until she called to him.

"Hiro, catch!"

Hiro turned, and saw that she had thrown the flag towards him. He caught it, dodging the person's next attack.

"RUN!" Annabeth yelled at him. "Get it back to our side!"

Hiro- with the experience of running from probably _hundreds_ of bot fights- turned and bolted immediately, with Annabeth close behind.

 **Gogo's POV**

Let's just say that Tadashi and I were doing _really_ well. We had gotten pretty far into enemy territory, and so far had fought a _lot_ of people.

To keep it simple, Tadashi and I were both doing _really_ well with these swords.

We had gotten pretty far in, when two figures went bolting past us. One of them was definately Hiro.

Carrying the flag.

The second was Annabeth.

"Cover us!" she called.

Tadashi and I turned and ran with them, while several other blue warriors covered our retreat. We reached the stream that was the boundary, and Hiro leapt across. Instantly, the flag changed to blue. Our team erupted into cheering.

And at the same time, a glowing symbol appeared over Hiro's head. Our teammates cheered even louder.

"What? What does that mean?" Hiro asked, trying to get a good look at the symbol.

"It means," Annabeth said, coming up to him, "that you're a child of Athena. Welcome to cabin 6."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Glad people like this one! This is the most reviews I've gotten for three chapters, so... Thanks to the people that are reading and reviewing this! :D**

 **Izi Wilson: I think I already mentioned that they are biological brothers... But no spoiling claimings!**

 **hamadabrosrule (first review): Yep, Hiro has been claimed. I'm getting to Tadashi, don't worry. I don't like doing it all at once.**

 **hamadabrosrule (second one): I hate her too. :) I guess I could work that out... That could be interesting. With Clarisse, if she even** ** _tries_** **Tadashi will beat her up so that's** ** _not_** **going to happen. XD I've gotten a** ** _lot_** **of suggestions/questions about what Gogo's godly parent is going to be. I mean it could** ** _sort_** **of make sense, but I can't see her as a Hermes kid. And when has Hiro** ** _ever_** **been a goody-two-shoes or rule follower type?! He's** ** _Hiro_** **! So yeah, none of that! And as for the bully target thing- well, it's harder to be a target when you have a personal bodyguard who's** ** _awesome_** **. (Hi Tadashi!) And an overprotective best friend. (That would be Gogo) So if anybody tries to mess with him they might have a problem. So yeah, thanks, I'm glad you like it XD. Here we go with the update!**

 **Gogo's POV**

Tadashi was claimed the next day.

It was pretty dramatic- since it was in the _middle_ of breakfast. He was a son of Athena, like Hiro.

"That's weird..." Annabeth muttered to me afterwards. "I mean, two sons of Athena in one family? That's... pretty weird."

"They're brothers," I shrugged. "So wouldn't it make sense?"

"I guess..." Annabeth said hesitantly. "But that doesn't usually happen that way, unless they're twins."

I let the subject drop at that.

Two days after _that_ , I still hadn't been claimed. Eventually, I spoke to Annabeth about it.

"That's weird... you _should_ have been claimed by now..." she admitted. "Something will come up though, don't worry!"

 _Wow, so optimistic..._

Meanwhile, Tadashi and Hiro were together in the Athena cabin. We saw each other occasionally, but not as much as I would have _liked_.

After lunch on the third day, Annabeth caught my after lunch, and told me to come with her. Curious, I followed her to what _looked_ like a garden shed.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Finding _you_ a weapon."

"In a garden shed? What am I supposed to fight with, a hoe?"

"Ha ha hilarious," she rolled her eyes. "This is where we keep our weapons. _Not_ garden tools."

"You keep your weapons in a _toolshed_?!

She shrugged. "Where else would we keep them?"

"I don't know..."

Annabeth opened the door, and we walked inside.

There was probably every single kind of weapon imaginable in there. Annabeth went straight to looking through swords, while I studied the other weapons. Curiously, I reached out and took a quarterstaff from where it was leaning against the wall. The wood was very _very_ smooth, and the ends were tipped with metal caps.

"Hm. Not a bad choice," she commented. "Can I see?" She held out her hand, and I handed her the quarterstaff. She weighed it in her hand for a minute before handing it back. "Pretty light," she commented. "But strong design as well. Not bad..."

I took it back, spinning it experimentally.

And yelped as it suddenly elongated into a sword. My hand, which had been in the middle, was now holding the hilt.

"I didn't know it did that," Annabeth said, looking surprised. "Magic weapon, I guess."

"How long have you had it for?"

"A few years, and nobody's ever figured that out. I think you should have that one."

"Ok..." I spun the sword with a flick of my wrist, and it became a quarterstaff again.

 _Wow..._

 _That's cool..._

"I like it..." I commented.

"Good," Annabeth smiled. "Glad we could get you a good weapon."

I nodded, and we parted ways.

I had _no_ idea how crazy my life was about to _really_ get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am having** ** _so_** **much fun on this fan fiction! I think it's time to get things going for** ** _real_** **! Let's do this! :D**

 **Izi Wilson: I've gotten four suggestions/guesses for what Gogo's godly parent is going to be. (Two of the same) It's funny, nobody has mentioned the one that** ** _I_** **originally thought for her! But no hints as to what I'm going to decide!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Nah, I just like to drag out claimings. I've had fan fictions where I've waited until the very end to reveal who's a child of who. I try not to deal with the whole legacy thing- it can get confusing. I mean, are legacies true demigods, with the powers, or are they only half, or whatever... The only thing I am going to spoil is that she is** ** _not_** **a legacy**

 **Gogo's POV**

It was the _next_ day that things started getting... interesting.

Yeah, that's _one_ word for it.

A very general word...

A very very _very_ general word.

The _interesting_ part was at mid-afternoon. I was training in sword fighting with Tadashi and Hiro- who both had some time off, and had chosen to come down here and spar with me. All three of us were improving- Tadashi and I the most. Swords weren't really working for Hiro. At some point, Tadashi had given him a spear, and he took to that a lot better. We fought back and forth around the arena, somehow managing to keep from cutting each other's heads off.

Out of the three of us, Tadashi was the only one who used a basic sword. Hiro, of course, had his spear, and I was still using my magic quarterstaff/sword thing. I was practicing changing it from sword to quarterstaff and back in the middle of a combat. The first time I did it, Hiro was so surprised he dropped his weapon. Which made Tadashi and I laugh.

However, by now the two had gotten used to it. Tadashi and Hiro were fighting, and I was watching off to the side when the rest of the Ares cabin- led by Clarisse, came into the arena.

Just to get one thing out of the way- I _hate_ Clarisse. I met her on my second day in camp, and she is a _jerk_. There's no better word for her- and I wouldn't _want_ to use a nicer word to apply to her anyways. As I said, I hate her.

So does Tadashi.

And Hiro.

And Annabeth- sort of.

And just about everybody in the camp.

I think it's like the new fashion or something.

Nah, she's just...

"Clear out, losers," she snapped. "Let the people who _really_ know how to fight practice."

"The people who _really_ know how to fight, huh?" I spun my weapon- currently in quarterstaff form- and changed it into a sword, then back.

"You're not seriously _challenging_ me, are you?" she snorted, studying the weapon in my hand. "With that _stick_?"

"A metal capped stick," I shrugged. "That's perfectly capable of bashing your brains out."

"If you could even get _close_ enough."

"I bet I could."

"Maybe- if you weren't too scared to pick a fight."

I jumped up from where I was sitting on one of the benches. "Too _scared_ , huh?" I changed my weapon to a sword. "What if I stuck this between your ribs? Then we'd see who's _scared_."

There we go, with me picking fights. I can't help it, it's just what I do when people are jerks.

"Doubt you could," she laughed. "Give us some room."

The rest of the Ares kids backed off. Tadashi and Hiro glanced at me, before moving out of the way.

For a minute I felt a flash of doubt. I've only had a few days of training, while Clarisse has had, well, _years_.

No time for doubt now, I got myself into this. There's no turning back.

 **Hiro's POV**

 _Gogo is an_ idiot.

I _know_ she's reckless- and tends to pick fights...

But this was a _bad_ idea.

Probably one of her worst.

I watched her and Clarisse form up, facing each other. I wouldn't mind if Gogo beat Clarisse up- I didn't like her very much- but I was worried that Clarisse would take Gogo down, and she would end up getting hurt.

The two faced off for about two seconds, then Clarisse attacked, bringing her spear- electric- towards Gogo's side. Gogo blocked- she has _fast_ reflexes- and Clarisse instantly changed directions, aiming for her chest. Gogo blocked again, and the two began to fight for real.

Well...

Sort of for real.

Gogo wasn't doing so well...

I mean, don't get me wrong, she was _fast_. And pretty good. But she just didn't have the training and experience that Clarisse had.

I flinched as Clarisse knocked the weapon away from her. Then she brought the shaft of the spear snapping across Gogo's chest. Lastly, she abandoned her spear, and solid _punched_ her.

Gogo let out a sharp hiss as she hit the ground.

 _Hard_.

Let's explain _one_ thing. Never, in all the years we've been friends, have I seen Gogo get beaten up in a fight. It just plain _doesn't happen._

But it did.

Clarisse laughed. "Think you're so good with a weapon, huh?"

Gogo didn't answer. It honestly looked like she was winded.

Then she kicked out, taking Clarisse in the back of the knee and collapsing her leg.

In the next two seconds, Gogo had jumped up, retrieving her weapon.

"Yeah. I think so," she shrugged.

Tadashi and I both laughed, which just made Clarisse even more mad. She went to attack Gogo again, but then stopped as a symbol appeared over her head.

"No!" she snapped. "That little freak?!"

"Watch who you're calling a _freak_ ," Gogo snapped.

"Gogo..." I gestured above her head.

"What?"

"I... think you're being claimed..." Tadashi muttered. "Anybody know what that's a symbol for?"

Clarisse was _furious_. "Ares," she snapped.

Gogo froze. "What?"

"You're a daughter of Ares," Clarisse replied.

 **Gogo's POV**

Wait-

 _WHAT?!_

Does that mean-

I would have thought Clarisse was saying that just to spite me- I mean she hates my guts, so...

But the way Tadashi and Hiro were looking at me.

I managed to find my voice.

"So you're saying that Clarisse is my _sister_?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry sorry sorry... Hate to break it to my readers, but these next few updates will be my last before August. Like I said, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! I'm just** ** _really_** **busy over the summer this year. But when I come back, if you haven't forgotten about me, I will keep updating faithfully! I** ** _love_** **this story- and the overload of suggestions I get on it XD. I loooove reviews! (Spreads arms wide) This much! (Max Ride reference there XD)**

 **Izi Wilson: YEAH, I SURPRISED SOMEBODY! :D I don't like my stories to be predictable, it bugs me!**

 **Cloud4012: Hehehehe... Actually I never even considered those for her XD. I guess I'm just single-minded that way**

 **The Amazing Cat: That's okay! You don't have to know both fandoms to enjoy it! Just relax your mind and let the scenery flow! Anyways, I'm glad you like it! XD**

 **Hamadabrosrule (First review): Yeah... I don't** ** _actually_** **hate Clarisse... she's just... I dunno, annoying. I** ** _do_** **hate Drew. I mean, I'll let her be, but I hate her guts anyways. *Shrugs* If Honey is in this, she would be a** ** _much_** **better cabin counselor than her! Hmm... Ideas begin to spark!**

 **Hamadabrosrule (Second review): *Laughs* Oh trust me. There** ** _will_** **be a quest! To you, and to all my fans, I spoil this: I** ** _can't_** **write a Percy Jackson fan fiction** ** _without_** **one! The first three chapters can be adjusting, but now I need action too! I can't go for too long without it! Another spoiler: I have** ** _no_** **idea who the enemy will end up being- but I have an OC that's** ** _perfect_** **for the job who I might include! I'll warn if I'm going to though, don't worry. T** **here still will be awesome combat. I** ** _live_** **for that stuff. I don't know about Drew- I understand your desire to launch insults at her, but i don't know what good that would do. As for Jason, Piper, and Leo- as much as I totally** ** _love_** **Leo, nope. And Kelp Head (great nickname, and I know who you're talking about XD) Is still here. And I hate family feuds too, they drive me** ** _crazy_** **! So none of that. And no, Aunt Cass** ** _doesn't_** **know! ;)**

 **Anyways, thanks for all those reviews! :D Enjoy!**

 **Gogo's POV**

I spent the entire rest of the day avoiding _everybody_. Especially Clarisse, who wasn't being particularly friendly towards me. So I spent the entire time practicing in the sword fighting arena. There was something relaxing about training, so that's what I did.

Eventually, Clarrise came into the arena.

I ignored her.

"Hey!" she snapped.

I glanced at her, but kept up my practice.

"Alright, stop," she ordered.

"Why."

That was the first word I'd spoken to her all day.

"Geez, relax kid, I'm just trying to help your technique here."

"You are, huh? And I have a _name_ you know. It's Gogo."

"Alright... Gogo. Whatever. You're holding the weapon wrong."

"I am, huh?"

"Yes."

She walked over, and adjusted how I was holding the weapon.

"Better?"

I took a swing. "Yeah..."

"See, kid? You're getting it."

"Like I said, I have a name. Second, I'm not a kid. I'm 18."

"So you're just sho-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll knock your teeth out," I threatened.

To my surprise, Clarisse actually _smiled_. "Spoken like a true daughter of Ares. Alright then. You can keep practicing now."

"GOGO!"

Clarisse glanced in the direction of the big house. "Somebody's calling you. You better go."

Frowning slightly, I ran in that direction.

Annabeth was waiting outside the big house, looking more concerned then I had seen her looking before.

"What's up?" I asked.

"In. Now," she replied, pointing at the big house. "You should have told us you got claimed earlier."

"Is it bad?"

"It's good and bad. Good for us. Possibly bad for you."

"Great."

"You'll be fine," she said distractedly. "Go on in."

 _Those words do_ not _match up._

I went inside anyways.

Chiron- the centaur trainer- _still_ getting used to that- was inside.

"Good, I was waiting for you."

He looked just as worried as Annabeth.

"Is there a problem...?" I asked.

"No... not at all..."

"What is it then?"

"There's been talk..." he sighed. "Somebody's been trying to awaken one of the titans- or possibly something more dangerous- and we needed a quest to find out who- and stop them."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. We have decided that you should be the one to lead it."

"What?!"

"You should consult the oracle," Chiron added.

 _I guess no time for freaking out now..._

I considered myself a daredevil. If he wants me to do this, I'll do it. Fine. No problem.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Do we _have_ an oracle?"

"In the attic."

I sighed, and started that way.

"If you come back alive and sane, we'll talk," he added.

I froze for a second. _Huh?_

Then, stiffening myself, I went towards the attic.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi had no idea that anything out of the ordinary was going on until Annabeth came bursting into the Athena cabin. The other Athena kids glanced up, nodding their greetings to Annabeth. She nodded back distractedly. From his experiences with Hiro, Tadashi knew she was worried about something.

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?" he asked.

"Tadashi, come with me..."

"Why not me?" Hiro demanded.

"Gogo's being sent on a quest," Annabeth said softly.

 _That_ got a reaction out of the other kids in the cabin. They started talking amongst themselves.

"And," Annabeth continued, silencing everybody, "She's asked for Tadashi and I to come with her."

"And what about me?!" Hiro protested.

"She's only allowed two companions..."

"So how about Tadashi and I?!"

"I don't know, that was her choice."

"She doesn't want to put you in the line of fire, bro," Tadashi said gently, though he was shocked. Gogo wanted _him_ to go with her? He knew next to nothing about fighting!

At the same time, he was also relieved. At least Gogo _understood_ that Hiro _couldn't_ come with them.

He followed Annabeth out of the cabin, ignoring his brother's protests.

 _Sorry Ototo... It's too dangerous._

 **Gogo's POV**

I didn't even _notice_ when Annabeth came back with Tadashi. I was still in shock. I mean- first off, the oracle had been _freaky_. And the prophecy had been even more so. Second off, they wanted me to _lead_ this quest. I usually follow Tadashi- not the reverse. And I'm _basically_ being asked to save the entire freaking _world._

That's a _lot_ of pressure on.

I only realized they had arrived when Tadashi dropped something- a bag- next to me.

"Hey Gogo. We're here," Annabeth said.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked. I could hear the worry in his tone, which annoyed me. He does _not_ need to worry about me!

"I'm fine," I replied, glancing up. "When are we leaving?"

"Now," Annabeth replied. "Tadashi already packed you a bag with what you need."

"Thanks..."

"Ready to go?" Tadashi gave me a slight smile.

"Ready, I guess..."

"You're the leader," Tadashi pointed out.

" _That's_ going to take some getting used to..."

"Come on," Annabeth smiled.

We took a van out of camp, and into town. We had the van stop us at Annabeth's car. She ended up driving, and I took shotgun.

"So where are we going?" Tadashi asked me.

"Um... I dunno..."

"The general area is around an island, not to far offshore," Annabeth explained. "We'll have to take a boat over."

"Ok."

We drove in silence for a while.

Suddenly, Tadashi's eyes narrowed. He reached into the trunk space behind the seats, and there was a yelp as he dragged a struggling figure over the seats. Annabeth had stopped the car, as Tadashi pulled whoever it was out, so the three of us could see them.

It was-

"Hiro Hamada what were you _thinking?!_ " Tadashi snapped.

Hiro laughed, still trying to get away from his brother, who had a fistful of his hair.

Tadashi shook him slightly, causing Hiro's smile to vanish, and him to yelp with pain.

"Ow! Tadashi don't touch my hair!"

"You have one minute to explain this!"

"You were going to leave me behind!" Hiro protested, sounding like a whiny child.

"We were, and we still are!" Tadashi snapped. "This is _dangerous_ , Hiro! You can't be out here with us!"

"Besides, a larger group of demigods would attract more monsters," Annabeth added quietly.

Hiro looked between the two of them, then his pleading eyes locked on mine.

 _Please don't send me back Gogo. I don't want to be left behind!_

For fourteen, Hiro still acted so young sometimes...

 _Not my choice._

 _Yes it is,_ I saw the start of a small smile of Hiro's face. _You're the_ leader _, remember? They_ have _to do what you say. Tell them to let me come, and they will._

And somehow he's still so devious...

"Tadashi, let go of Hiro..." I sighed. "You're going to pull all his hair out of his head."

Tadashi glanced at me, surprised, but let his brother go.

"He can't come with us, Gogo-" he began.

"Why not?"

Annabeth, Hiro, and Tadashi were all looking at me now. Tadashi looked mad. Annabeth looked surprised, and Hiro looked hopeful.

"Let him come," I said after a minute. "There's no point sending him back now- he'll just follow us anyways. So it'd be safer if we just kept him with us."

"Fine," Annabeth sighed.

"YES!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi gave me a death glare- which I ignored.

We switched off. I drove, and Hiro managed to get shotgun somehow. We had been driving for only five minutes when he turned the radio on, and started blasting music.

Which was bad enough.

Until he started singing along.

Loudly.

And _badly_.

"Oh kill me now..." I muttered.

"Since you let him come, the monsters might do just that," Annabeth commented from the back seat. "It could be worse."

" _CAUSE WE COULD BE IMMORTALS! IMMORTALS! JUST NOT FOR LOOONG, FOR LONG-_ " Hiro sang, at the top of his lungs.

"Or maybe not," Annabeth admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello readers! I apologize for the update issues-I** ** _know_** **it's been a while! But now I'm finally ready to get back into the spirit of things! I have a very steady plan, so updates should be more frequent. Thank you to all those that waited for these chapters, and reviewed!  
**

 **BY THE WAY: This is post-movie for the BH6 side of things. After Callaghan was arrested, it turned out that Tadashi had secretly been found, and was in the hospital. Aunt Cass didn't tell Hiro so that he wouldn't get his hopes up- in case things didn't work out right. But they did, so Tadashi is** ** _alive_** **! Hiro refused to allow him to join Big Hero 6 at the time- he thought it was too dangerous. The older sibling has been nagging Hiro about it since then.**

 **Izi Wilson: Hiro could be a good singer, but I think he's singing badly to annoy Tadashi, who**  
 **didn't want him to come. He knows Tadashi won't question Gogo's choice since she's supposed**  
 **to be the leader, so... Yeah. It just seems like a 'Hiro' thing to do.**

 **Cloud4012: Look forward to seeing them in action, huh? Well, it'll come.**

 **Sarnakh the Sunderer: Really that bad. ;) I mentioned what weapons the Hamadas had briefly in**  
 **one of the chapters. In case you're wondering, Hiro uses a spear, and Tadashi uses a sword.**  
 **And thanks for the note, I fixed that!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Ooops... I tried** ** _not_** **to leave it on a cliffhanger... Thank you!**

 **BlessedbyTrivia: You know, in one of the extra PJ books I own, there is a picture/drawing thing of Thalia, and my first thought was that she basically looked** ** _just_** **like Gogo! XD I think the two girls would get along very well. However, I have a lot of plans, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to work that out.**

 **ben123456123: Here you go!**

 **sonicxjones: See above note. I'm about to throw Baymax into the mix!**

 **Gogo's POV**

Hiro didn't stop singing. It had been an hour of driving, and he still hadn't stopped. He was singing something else from Fall out Boy now. The only reason I knew those songs was because Honey loved them, and made me listen to them all the time.

"YOU WILL REMEMBER MEEEEEE... REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!" Hiro basically yelled, throwing his arms wide. "AND JUST ONE MISTAKE... IT ALL IT WILL TAKE, GO DOWN IN HISTORYYYYY... REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!"

"Hiro, stop," Tadashi groaned.

"Sorry Nisan!" Hiro laughed. "I'll never stop!"

"Stop, or I'll throw you out of the window while we're still moving," I warned. I glanced over at him, sending him a message with my eyes. _I'm the one who let you come, I can send you back if I have to._

Sulkily, Hiro shut up.

"Peace at last..." Annabeth muttered from the back.

We rode in silence for a while - I had turned off the music.

"Gogo, can you take us to Aunt Cass's cafe?" Hiro asked me.

I frowned slightly. "Why do you need to- oh."

Hiro smiled.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

I gave her the quick summary of what we had done before this event- saving San Fransokyo from Callaghan- and our gear.

"That won't work against monsters," Annabeth said immediately after we were done.

"Yes, but Baymax will make a much better ride," Hiro replied. "And Gogo goes a _lot_ faster with her wheels."

Annabeth sighed, and fell silent.

"You never made me any gear," Tadashi observed from the back.

"Not now, bro..." Hiro sighed.

I pulled up to the front of the cafe, and we all got out.

"We need to be quiet," Hiro told us. "Aunt Cass would ground us for life if she found out, so... Come on."

We crept inside, going towards the garage. We almost reached it.

"HIRO AND TADASHI HAMADA!"

The four of us spun, to find their aunt standing behind us.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?!" she screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE _TOLD_ ME YOU WERE OKAY! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW MUCH STRESS EATING I'VE BEEN DOING IN THE PAST FEW DAYS?!"

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she let out a soft gasp. I would have questioned her reaction if I hadn't been looking at the panicked expressions on Hiro and Tadashi's face.

"Aunt Cass, we-" Tadashi started.

"No! Both of you are coming with me!" she snapped. "Now!"

She grabbed Hiro and Tadashi by the front of their shirts, and dragged them back into the building with her. Annabeth and I waited in silence, not entirely sure what to do next.

Then Cass's voice rang out again. "Gogo Tomago, you too!"

 _Huh? What does she want_ me _for?_

"NOW!"

I flinched, glancing at Annabeth as if to say _help me_.

She shrugged, smiling slightly. _Go on._

I glared at her. _Thanks a lot._

 _You're welcome._

I walked in the direction that Cass had gone with the two Hamadas.

I found them in the living room. Hiro and Tadashi were sitting together on the couch, and Cass was standing. She turned as soon as I entered the room.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at a free chair.

Nervously, I did what she asked. _Is there a problem or something?_

"Why didn't you tell me you three were alright?" she said softly. "I was worried out of my mind about you!"

"I'm sorry, we didn't get time," Hiro muttered.

"I guess I have some explaining to do..." Cass sighed, clasping her hands together. "I was hoping this could wait... Maybe forever. But now that you know what you are... well, it's unavoidable, I guess."

"Wait- you know we're demigods?" Tadashi blurted.

Cass nodded. "I've known since I began taking care of you boys. I'm a demigod as well."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Hiro protested.

"It was for your own good," she said, shaking her head. "But... well, there's one more thing that I swore I would tell you if... if the time was right."

"And that is?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, you know how your mother was Athena-"

"But I saw my mother die in a car crash!" Hiro said instantly.

"I know. That was your stepmother, Hiro," Cass replied. "Your real mother- Athena- is still alive. Now, having two demigods in one family is _incredibly_ unlikely. It almost _never_ happens. But that's not it. Your stepmother also had a demigod child. When she married your father, that made three demigod children in one family- something that almost never happens."

"We have a sibling?!" Hiro blurted.

"How come we've never seen them?" Tadashi added. "Its always been just the two of us. If we had a sibling, where have they been all this time, and where are they now?"

Cass took a deep breath. "Your sibling has been here all along. You just never knew it. She was sent to live with other family- it was too dangerous to have you all together. The two of you- with a bit of magic- lost all your memories of her. When I tell you, it should come back."

"Just like that?" Tadashi asked.

She nodded.

"Then who is it?" Hiro demanded.

"Gogo," Cass said softly. "She's your half-sister."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: OH YEAH! PLOT TWIST! (Does that count as a plot twist? I think it should) So Hiro and Tadashi have an unknown sibling, who didn't even know it herself, thanks to messing from the gods (thanks a lot, guys) But now I get to write fun stuff, so I'm not sorry at all for exploding people's brains!**

 **Cloud4012: I like being unexpected! Thanks for the fast review, by the way!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Yeah! That's the general idea!**

 **Um... I'm not too crazy about shipping Hirogo... There was never going to be any of that, even before I declared them siblings, sorry to disappoint you. As for putting Hidashi in here... *shudders* That's like, the death ship. I** ** _hate_** **that ship with all my heart and soul. THEY ARE BROTHERS PEOPLE, GET OVER IT! (Sorry to any Hidashi people out there, please find a new ship, that one is just wrong in my eyes) You shouldn't have to worry about romance thought. XD I don't really write romance. At all. Plus I'm bad at it, so I'll steer clear of that topic. I'm more of an action writer, so... I hope you like that kind of thing.**

 **Italics are memories, by the way! I'm going to have a** ** _lot_** **of those, thanks to current situation!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

We have a _sister_?

I mean, not just that, but our sister is _Gogo_?! How is that even _possible_? Wouldn't I have memories of her then? From when we were little?

Well, aside from what Aunt Cass said about all our memories being stolen from us somehow.

But we've been friends for a while now. Do you have any idea how weird it would be to just suddenly find out that one of your best friends was your _sister_? Just like that.

"There's no way." Gogo was the first to speak. "That's not possible."

"Gogo, how did your mother die," Aunt Cass asked.

Gogo froze. "In... in a car accident, I think..."

"Hiro?"

"Same... I mean, my stepmom did... so... I guess that counts, right?"

Aunt Cass smiled. "See?"

"Car crashes happen," Gogo replied, shaking her head. "That doesn't mean anything just because both our parents died in a car crash." She looked even more freaked out than she had after she had come back from the oracle.

 _She never told us about that..._

 _Stop. Now isn't the time._

Aunt Cass sighed, putting a hand on Gogo's shoulder. Gogo glanced up at her, then shrugged the hand off.

"You said we would start remembering."

"You will," Aunt Cass promised. "All of you. Hiro, you might not have _exact_ memories, since you were so young, but Tadashi, you should."

"When were we separated?" I asked.

"After the car crash."

I looked over at Gogo's freaked out expression. There was something... familiar about her all of a sudden. More so than just being friends.

It suddenly clicked together.

 _It was pouring, like it usually does after a disaster. I had one arm around Hiro, trying to comfort him. He finally had been forced to see that our parents were gone. He was sobbing, not even registering I was there._

The memory wasn't different at first. But then there was a slight ripple to the memory image, and another person appeared. The rest instantly came flooding back with blinding clarity.

 _There was another person next to me. A dark haired girl._

 _My sister._

 _She hadn't cut her hair at that point, so it was still long. It was also missing the purple streaks that I associated with her. She almost looked like a different person then. But I knew it was her._

 _Gogo was standing next to me._

 _She had been there too._

 _She_ was _my sister._

 _I would have put my other arm around her- I was the oldest after all- but I didn't want to make her break down. Somehow, she was managing to hold together, though just barely. I was worried that if I did that, she would lose whatever it was that kept her from crying._

 _"It'll be okay, guys," I said, doing my best to hide my own personal grief. I had to be able to hold together for my siblings._

 _"How could it be okay?" the younger Gogo whispered. "They're_ gone _Dashi."_

 _Hiro sobbed harder._

 _"I..." I lost it then. Hearing her say it like that, Hiro's anguish, I knew it was all_ real _. It wasn't some bad dream. My parents weren't going to come back to us. Ever._

 _I let my legs go as I fell to my knees, beginning to sob. It felt like my heart was being shattered into a million pieces. What were we going to do? Our parents took care of us. We were on our own now._

Pull yourself together. Remember, you're the oldest. _I reminded myself, trying to breathe. But it was like trying to breathe through sand. I_ couldn't _pull it together. I'd never had loss like this before._

 _Two other people entered the room. One was the woman who they said was our aunt. She looked nice, kind of I guess. The other woman must have been the social worker._

 _"No," the other woman said immediately. "You can keep two of them. The girl has to go."_

 _"That's hardly fair!" our aunt protested. "She's their sister, after all."_

 _My sister stiffened. "What?"_

 _The other woman didn't even look to her. "You know the dangers."_

 _"I could keep them safe."_

 _"No."_

 _"But-"_

 _"It's for their own protection. The boys won't even remember her."_

 _"You wouldn't-"_

 _"I would."_

 _Our aunt let her head drop. "Fine."_

 _The other woman came over, taking my sister by the arm. "Come with me."_

 _"Where are you going?" I protested._

 _"She's being sent to stay with other family," the woman replied calmly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"For the best."_

 _"Will we see our sister again?" Hiro asked quietly._

 _The woman smiled. "Perhaps."_

 _Then the two of them were gone._

 _After that... nothing._

 _I never saw her again._

My eyes shot open. I hadn't even realized they had been closed. I looked across the room. Both Hiro and Gogo seemed to have remembered also.

I looked over at Gogo. How could I not have remembered?

How could I have forgotten my sister?

 **Gogo's POV**

Now that it was all there, I couldn't believe I had forgotten. In my head, I could still hear Hiro's last words- the last I would hear him speak for a few years.

 _Will we see our sister again?_

I shook my head slightly, looking over to the two Hamadas. My _brothers_.

"Do you remember now?" Cass- no, _Aunt_ Cass, asked gently.

The three of us nodded.

"I would love to give you three time to catch up, but I've heard something about you being on a quest. Come with me, I'll get you some stuff."

"We were just going to get Baymax-" Hiro started, but a look from her shut him up.

I smiled, and we followed her into the garage.

I don't know how I couldn't remember that she was my aunt... it was kind of off-the-wall crazy to me. How could this even have _happened_?

We got into the garage a bit after Aunt Cass. She was talking quietly to Annabeth, who nodded, then glanced over and smiled at us.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," Hiro and I said in unison.

"Did she tell you about-" Tadashi started.

"You being siblings? Yeah," Annabeth's smile faltered slightly. "Three demigod children, being looked after by her, who's _also_ a demigod... That's got to be pretty insane."

"Welcome to our lives!" Hiro replied.

Aunt Cass pushed back a panel along the wall. Hiro and Tadashi gasped in surprise.

"We searched the entire garage for secret doors!" Hiro protested. "How did we not find that?"

Aunt Cass smiled. "I didn't want children finding their way in here."

As soon as we walked into the room, I forgot about asking 'why.' The room was full of celestial bronze weapons. Most of it looked like the stuff we saw in camp. But in a corner...

"Hey, that's our gear!" Hiro said, running over.

"I made copies, with a few improvements in case you needed to fight monsters," Aunt Cass explained. "Gogo, your discs are edged with celestial bronze now. They should burst right through monsters. Hiro, I reinforced Baymax's fists with it, so he can also kill monsters."

"I don't have any gear..." Tadashi muttered sulkily.

"Think again," Aunt Cass smiled. "Hiro made a prototype for gear for you, he just never gave it to you."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Everybody says seven is a lucky number, bro," Hiro replied.

Tadashi smiled. "You have it?"

"Of course."

"Let me see it."

Aunt Cass went to a separate cabinet, pulling out a set of armor that I had never seen before. It was a deep purple. Tadashi took it excitedly. I had never seen him so eager for anything before- except maybe getting into SFIT.

"What does it do?" he asked, looking to Hiro.

"It turns you invisible, first off," Hiro said. "Also, it's fireproof. You can make the outer surface of your gear incredible slippery as well, so you're harder to catch."

"Weapons?" Tadashi asked.

"Blades from the backs of the gloves, and you can shoot small stun bullets from hidden spots along your arms and shoulders."

"Wow..." Tadashi looked impressed. "That's amazing, Hiro."

"I was going to wait a little," Hiro admitted. "But welcome to the team, bro."

Hiro was a _little_ shocked, I guess, when Tadashi strangled him with a hug.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to join the team, knucklehead," he smiled. "Thank you."

"You're... welcome... Can't... breathe..."

Tadashi let him go.

I looked over at Annabeth, and saw her suppressing a giggle. I smiled slightly also.

"I'll go get Baymax," Hiro said, turning and running out of the room. A minute later he was back, with the big fluffy marshmallow himself.

"What is _that_?" Annabeth asked.

"Baymax, my robot," Tadashi explained.

"You said _that_ is our ride?"

"His gear lets him fly," Hiro replied. "Annabeth... wait here, I guess. Gogo, Tadashi, you guys should get your gear on, and meet us back here."

It took us a little while- too long- to get our stuff together. When we got back, Tadashi and I both had our gear on. Hiro had his, and was waiting with Annabeth on Baymax.

"Let's go," I said, hopping on. Tadashi climbed on after me, and Baymax took off.

"Wow..." Annabeth said softly. "That's impressive."

"Thanks," Hiro smiled. He turned to look towards the island- the first place where we had found Callaghan. "Let's go see what's going on."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Wow, I really need to update my other stories. But here I am, working on this one instead. I hit a streak. XD. It's insane.  
Anyways, I am going to introduce an OC- two, actually. However, unlike I usually do, I'm not going to provide an origin story for these two. Maybe later, but not now- it could be spoilers.  
Sorry if this chapter, or the events, seem a little rushed. I have _so_ much planned out though, so updates will keep happening!  
**

 **To reply to my lovely reviews- thanks guys!**

 **Izi Wilson: YAY! Thank you so much!**

 **hamadabrosrule (first review): Yay! Thanks for the list! That is _so_ helpful! I've got my villains planned out though! However, I _can_ include some of those. And of _course_ I've read the demigod diaries- I read every Percy Jackson book I can get my hands on, including those!  
Also, of _course_ there will be action! Lots of it! Just... not at said moment?  
**

 **hamadabrosrule (second review): *Takes a deep breath* I knew some people would have questions about that. There _was_ an explanation last chapter, but that's okay if you didn't get that. Um... well... sort of. Anyways, Gogo was born apart from the Hamada family, but later, after Hiro and Tadashi were born, their dad married Gogo's mom, making them part of the same family. Gogo's mother- the one Hiro thought was their mother all along- died in a car crash with Hiro and Tadashi's dad. But yeah, Gogo is basically their step-sister. I really hope that clears that up.  
Anyways, apart from that. I didn't say who Aunt Cass's godly parent was, DO NOT WORRY YOU DIDN'T MISS IT. I actually am not sure... If you have any ideas for that, drop me a comment! I'll consider all suggestions given.**

 **To all my other readers, favorites, followers, thank you _so_ much for reading this! Please, tell me what you think! I love getting suggestions and questions and such!**

 **Gogo's POV**

I knew something was wrong before we even reached the island. There were sounds coming from it. Clangs, shouts, growls, thousands of other sounds.

"This is wrong..." I muttered. "The island was silent last time we were here."

"There's an army brewing here," Annabeth said quietly.

"How do you know?" Tadashi asked.

"That's the sound of war preparations," Annabeth replied, her face turning to worry. "The question is who's leading them."

"You don't sound surprised."

"I've... heard reports of something going on here."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"I didn't think..." Annabeth sighed, trailing off.

"How are we supposed to get in there then?" Hiro asked, breaking the silence. "If there's an army..."

"Look!" Tadashi said, covering Hiro's mouth.

A demigod patrol had exited the building below us. We all froze, waiting for them to pass. Soon they disappeared into the woods.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, once Tadashi uncovered Hiro's mouth.

"We'll need to scout it out," Annabeth said quietly. "If we could sneak in... Maybe even blend in, pretend to be part of the army."

"Good idea," I muttered. "We'd have to split up, probably... we'd attract less attention."

"Spying?" Hiro smiled. "Sounds fun. Let's do it."

A few minutes later, we were ready to go in. We left our gear behind- much to Tadashi and my disappointment- but it would stand out too much anyways. We kept our weapons, since we might need them. Hiro gave each of us a microchip, so that we could 'keep in touch', as he put it.

"So I'll go in first," Annabeth said quietly. "Invisible. Gogo, you go next. Hiro and Tadashi can go together."

We all nodded.

A minute later, Annabeth had put on her Yankees cap, and vanished. We waited a bit, and then I heard her voice in my microchip.

"Okay, Gogo, the patrol's coming back. Do your best to blend in."

I glanced over at Hiro and Tadashi, shrugged, then headed forwards. I saw the patrol ahead of me, and slipped into the back, following them. We reached the building that I remembered all too well. Last time we'd been here, Wasabi had to cut a hole in the door. This time it just opened for us.

Perfect.

"I'm in," I said quietly. "So far it's going okay."

"Good. Don't get yourself spotted," replied Hiro's voice.

"Common sense..." I muttered. "I know."

We had entered a hallway. Nervously, I followed the patrol, until I found a side passage. I slipped away, trying to avoid being spotted.

I followed the hallway until it reached a flight of stairs. Hesitantly, I walked down these, until I reached a door.

"There's an underground section here!" I murmured, surprised. "We didn't see this before."

"We weren't _looking_ for it before," Hiro's voice pointed out.

"True," I sighed.

Slowly, I pushed the door open.

"Whoa..."

Beyond me was a huge room. It was full of machinery, but also open ground, and a sandy area that looked like an arena.

But that wasn't the craziest part.

The room was _full_ of both monsters and people. Some fought in the arenas, some worked the technology, and others disappeared into a tunnel on the far side of the room. I stood in total silence, surprised by the sheer _number_ of the troops in the army. If this _was_ the army, we had a problem.

I started forwards, for a moment forgetting where I was. There was something... _off_ about this place. At first I wasn't sure what it was. But as I walked, I realized that I could almost feel a _pull_ coming from the tunnel at the other end of the room.

 _Well_ that's _certainly not good..._

I heard a noise behind me, and I spun, seeing a monster- a cyclops, actually- looking at me. My instincts took over. The cyclops opened its mouth, probably to shout a warning, when my quarterstaff took it in the head, smashing it back. I spun the weapon quickly, changing it to a sword, and sliced the monster's head off. It exploded into golden dust.

Just as it let out the bellow.

Thousands of eyes turned in my direction.

"KILL HER!" somebody yelled.

 _Oops..._

I tensed, getting ready to fight. All of a sudden, a girl's voice came from somewhere above me.

"Stop!"

I turned, looking up. Catwalks stretched above us, and two girls stood on one of them. They looked younger than I was- about 16, actually. One had copper hair, and icy blue eyes. She was smiling slighly. The other had dark skin, and dark green eyes. She had black hair, that curled slightly at the tips. Her face was blank, showing no emotion.

"What's this?" the copper-haired girl said casually. To my surprise, she and the other girl leaped from the catwalk. The two of them disappeared, then reappeared a few feet away from me. Casually, the copper haired girl pulled out a knife, spinning it over her fingers in dizzying patterns. The other girl remained motionless beside her.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, still spinning the knife.

"Why does that matter?" I replied carefully.

"Let's see. I don't recognize you," she began thoughtfully. "You just killed one of the monsters. You _could_ be a recruit, but that's doubtful. Jelen, have you seen her before?" She turned to look at the dark skinned girl.

Jelen shook her head. "No."

"Hm," the girl turned back to me. "Therefore I conclude that you are either a spy, or somebody sent to stop me. Either way, I probably should kill you. But first, allow me to give you some options. And an introduction."

I waited, tense. This was incredibly dangerous. If I convinced her that she could trust me, maybe I could escape, and figure out what was going on. Not that it would help if I was killed now...

"I'm Leah," the girl continued. "Daughter of Poseidon. This here," she gestured at the dark skinned girl, "is Jelen, daughter of Hades. Welcome to the heart of my army. You've got two options. You can join me, or die."

"Those are pretty lousy options," I commented, heart racing.

"Only dying," Leah smirked. "Join my army, and I can promise you, well, everything. Renounce your allegiance to that stupid camp, and work with me instead. I can promise the rewards are greater."

I took a deep breath, then smiled slightly. "Alright."

Leah's smirk deepened. "You're joining me?"

 _So I can spy on you, yes._

I nodded with a shrug. "I've hardly been in that camp at all anyways. I'm not here to stop you. I'm here of my own choice."

"That's good," Leah said lightly. "I'm your new commander then. What's your name?"

 _She's in charge of this entire army?_ I didn't have time to dwell on it though.

I thought about the question.

"Ash," I said after a minute.

"Alright Ash," Leah shrugged. "You'll join my fighters. Dakota!"

A boy stepped forward nervously. "Yes general?"

"Show Ash the ropes," Leah said calmly.

"Of course," he nodded, glancing at me. "Come on."

I turned, following him, letting out a nervous breath.

Leah nodded, dismissing the rest of the monsters and people alike. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

 **Leah's POV**

Leah laughed, watching Ash walk away. "She's an idiot."

"Hardly," Jelen shrugged. "She isn't that bad of a liar."

"Unless you're me," Leah sighed. "She's one of them, I know it."

"Why didn't you kill her?" Jelen asked.

Leah shrugged, frowning slightly. "I'm curious, Jelen. I want to know what she's going to do, and how she goes about it. I want to know her weaknesses. Then I'll see if I can turn her."

Jelen nodded. "Very well."

Leah sighed, clenching her fists slightly. Sometimes, when she was feeling stranger, she could almost swear that her powers, the thing that made her strong, were hurting her.

 _Were you really meant to be like this, Leah?_ A soft voice said in her mind. Leah pushed it away, but it remained. _You are the most powerful demigod alive. Why would you do this? Why are you not helping the other demigods, instead of doing this?_

"I _am_ helping them," Leah hissed. "The gods did this to me. I'm making sure they can't do this to anybody else."

Jelen said nothing. She was used to Leah speaking to herself.

"The gods cursed me," Leah continued. "Jelen, because of them I don't control water. Instead, _this_!"

The ground around her froze.

"Ice instead of water," Leah continued, hatred boiling in her heart. "I'm _cold_ , Jelen."

Jelen was silent.

"Enough," Leah snapped suddenly. "Jelen, keep watch. If more demigods arrive, tell me."

"Of course."

"Now get away from me," Leah said quietly.

Jelen nodded slightly, retreating.

Leah sighed, shaking her head, looking where Ash had gone. _None of you know what I'm trying to do for you. Fools._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: What is it with me and OC'S? XD I** ** _love_** **introducing them into the story! There will be two more, NOT Leah and Jelen, no intro story, but I think they can explain themselves. :) Anyways, enjoy my latest chapter!**

 **Izi Wilson: Suspense?! Where?! *Looks around* XD Thanks!**

 **Hamadabrosrule (first review): He he he he... Leah** ** _is_** **the enemy. Jelen's the second one.  
I'm glad I clarified that with you, it was pretty complex. I understand how it's hard to get.  
And Kelp Head wasn't on the quest. Theoretically, I ****_could_** **bring him into this, though... ;)**

 **Hamadabrosrule (second review): That's a _lot_ of questions! Okay, so. First question- yes, probably. Second, possibly, but no promises. Third, yes. Fourth, sorry, no characters from second series (Though I totally _love_ Leo :)) No idea who Pinecone face is- should I know this? As for Aunt Cass- nooo idea, I don't usually make major plans. XD Next question, no. Seventh question, yes ;).  
Wow... You have no idea how happy that makes me... XD Anyways, I _should_ have answers to all of those eventually!**

 **Gogo's POV**

The most surprising thing? The boy that Leah asked to 'show me the ropes', Dakota, was actually _nice_.

I hadn't wanted to trust him at first. We were in enemy territory. I had every right to be careful. But Dakota had this weirdly friendly attitude that made you want to like him. He wasn't really harsh or bossy either. He just laughed, and joked around. After about seven minutes, he looked over at me.

"Geez, Ash! Do you _ever_ talk?"

I shrugged.

Dakota laughed. "Wow, what your friends must think of you..."

 _Well... Let's see. Hiro and Tadashi are thinking of me as a long-lost sister. Honey is probably worried out of her mind about us. Wasabi's probably guiltily happy that I'm not around to bother him. Fred probably doesn't notice either way._

"I _can_ talk," I muttered.

"See? I knew you could," Dakota's smile grew.

I fidgeted slightly. I didn't like how nice he was being. But would it _really_ kill me to just _talk_ to him? I mean, it's not like I would be doing anything that messed up the mission-

 _No, focus. Talk as little as you can. This guy_ isn't _your friend. Nobody is, here._

"Gogo," Hiro's voice said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," I replied under my breath. "I think I just got recruited."

"Good," came Annabeth's voice. "See what you can learn."

"Funny, we got recruited too," Hiro observed. "To the techies."

"That's not what that weird daughter of Poseidon called them," Tadashi observed.

"Oh shut up."

"Anyways, we're in the large cavern," Tadashi continued.

"So am I."

Despite myself, I started scanning the area for Hiro and Tadashi. I didn't see them, but a minute later I heard Hiro's voice.

"Is that you with the kid with weird hair?"

"Dakota's hair isn't weird. You should look in a mirror sometime."

I heard laughter from both Annabeth and Tadashi.

"Very funny," Hiro said sarcastically. "Who's that guy, your new boyfriend?"

"No," I replied. "He's supposed to show me around."

"Hey, Ash, are you talking to somebody?" Dakota asked, glancing back at me.

"Shut up guys," I muttered into the microchip. Then I shrugged. "No."

"You talk to yourself more than you talk to me?" Dakota said, popping his eyes wide. "That's unfair!"

Despite my own thoughts, I laughed. That seemed to be a victory for Dakota, because he fist pumped.

"Yes! She has a sense of humor after all!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Now come on, let's go introduce you to the other weirdos you'll be training with," Dakota said eagerly.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi first noticed the girl about twenty minutes after they arrived at the tech station. She was leaning against the wall, about five feet away from him. When she saw he was studying her, she smirked slightly.

Tadashi shuddered. This girl was _creepy_. Whatever she was, she wasn't human. She _most_ looked normal, a teenage girl, about his age, with wild sandy hair. But that was basically where the similarities ended. Her eyes were red- no, those weren't eyes, they looked like mechanical eyes. How she saw out of them, he had no idea. One of her legs- her right one- had a metal end.

And her _arms..._

It looked like they had been cut off close to the shoulders. There were prosthetic-like metal limbs on each of them. But they weren't normal. They looked like metal _bones_ , honestly. She had a gear at the elbows that allowed her to turn the arm. At the end, her hands looked skeletal, and claw-like. She waved, then relaxed, leaning back.

"You don't want her to be looking at you like that," came another girl's voice from behind Tadashi.

Tadashi turned, finding another girl behind him. Hiro was beside her.

"Tadashi, this is Melon," he said, gesturing at the girl.

'Melon' rolled her eyes. "It's Melody, but that's my nickname, and I like it! Is Duster your brother? You guys look a _lot_ alike!"

" _Duster_?" Tadashi asked, trying not to laugh.

Hiro blushed. "She... said my hair looked like a duster, and the name stuck."

"Wow..." Tadashi shook his head.

"What's your name?" Melon continued.

Tadashi took a minute to think of a good nickname- before Hiro came up with one for him. Obviously it would be a bad idea to tell anybody their actual name.

"I'm gonna call you Clam," Melon said happily. "Since you don't talk that much."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows, but the nickname was already established.

 _Great, we've both got weird nicknames now._

Hiro smirked at him. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Clam, huh?"

"Shut up, _Duster_."

Both of them exchanged glances, then laughed.

When they had calmed down, Tadashi turned back to Melon. "So who is that girl?" He glanced towards where she had been.

She was gone.

"That's Vesrin. She's one of Leah's metallicas. She's got a lot of them, but Veshrin is the most powerful," Melon shuddered. "You _don't_ want to mess with her."

"Why would one be watching me?" Tadashi asked.

"They watch us sometimes..." Melon said, looking uncomfortable. "You'd better hope she wasn't looking _just_ at you..."

 **Leah's POV**

"So?" Leah asked, glaring at Vesrin. The metallica didn't scare her. Then again, almost nothing scared Leah.

"I don't know if that was the guy you're looking for," she replied, shrugging.

"What did he look like."

Vesrin cocked her head. "Eighteen or nineteen. Black hair, tall. He was with the smaller one, who looked a lot like him, but younger, around fourteen."

Leah smiled. "It's them."

"May I ask who?"

"Yes."

"Then who."

"The Hamada brothers," she replied. "I've been watching them for some time. They could be pretty powerful demigods."

Vesrin nodded. "And what do you want me to do."

"Watch the older one. His name is Tadashi. If you can, get him away from his brother."

"And then?"

"Get him to me."

Vesrin raised her eyebrows. Despite having metal eyes, she still could do that. "Any particular reason?"

Leah considered it. "So I can make him an offer."

"An offer."

"And if he refuses, I'll kill him, and see how it works with his brother."

Vesrin nodded, and started to retreat.

"Vesrin!"

The metallica stopped. "Yes?"

"Send another metallica to watch the new recruit, Ash. And another to watch the younger Hamada, Hiro. I'm not taking any chances."

"The younger Hamada I understand. Why the girl?"

"Too similar to be a coincidence, Vesrin. They look the same, and arrived the same day. I don't want any loose ends."

"She's one of their friends."

Leah looked up. Standing in the door was one of her earlier recruits- Robert Callaghan.

"Hm?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"She's friends with the Hamada boys," Callaghan continued. "Her name is Gogo Tomago."

Leah smirked. "Anything special?"

Callaghan shrugged. "Hardly. But still worth keeping an eye on."

 _Perfect_.

"That's what I plan to do."

"It would be easier if you would just kill them-" Callaghan started.

"We wait," Leah replied.

"And let them do their damage?" Callaghan said sceptically.

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Let's remember who's in charge of this army. That's me. So get out before I have _you_ killed. Your job is to follow orders. _I_ give them."

"Fine," Callaghan snapped.

 _Hm. He hates me_ , Leah thought, amused. _I'll have to kill him eventually._

"You're dismissed," she added.

He sighed, and left the room.

"Dangerous link to have to deal with," Vesrin observed.

"For now, the microbots are a powerful addition," Leah shrugged. "He's the only one who could figure out the transmitter. But now that we have the Hamada boys... That might not be necessary anymore."

"What would you like us to do?"

"Just watch the three. Remember, get the older Hamada to me."

Vesrin smiled darkly. "Undamaged?"

Leah laughed. "Only if he doesn't resist. Otherwise, do what you have to, but don't kill him."

Vesrin nodded, then retreated.

 _Both Hamadas, right into my trap... And that other girl..._ Leah shook her head. _Idiots..._

But then again, I have to thank you. With your help, I'll accomplish my plans easily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: AGH! I basically wrote this** ** _entire_** **chapter, then lost all of it! Stupid crashing internet! *Rages for an hour*  
Anyways, ****_aside_** **from that setback- the really annoying one- this is fun to write!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Yeah, gotta love the nicknames... XD  
That's an... interesting nickname for Thalia**

 **The Amazing Cat: You will see soon! ;)**

 **Okay, for all my readers, speeding up the process a little! Here we goooo!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, to see if that girl Vesrin was still watching him.

Unfortunately, she was.

She noticed Tadashi looking at her, and smiled slightly, waving. Tadashi shuddered, looking away, and scanning the area for Hiro.

He knew he shouldn't worry- they'd been there for almost two days, and nobody seemed to suspect anything.

And yet he was still nervous. He felt his pulse speed up as he couldn't find Hiro.

 _Where is he?!_

He calmed as he saw him next to the orange-haired figure of Melon. Tadashi started over, then stopped and frowned. Hiro was laughing about something that Melon said. She smiled, giving him a light shove on the arm. But that wasn't what was bothering Tadashi.

Hiro had his arm around her. And he _knew_ it, and it didn't seem to bother him.

Let's get this straight- Tadashi was _incredibly_ overprotective of his brother. The fact that he was, well...

To be blunt- Hiro was _not_ allowed to have a girlfriend. _Especially_ one that he got while they were in the _middle_ of enemy territory.

Melon took a hint and retreated as soon as she saw Tadashi storm over. Hiro turned, and let out a soft yelp of shock as his brother grabbed him by the front of the sweatshirt and yanked him forwards so that their faces were inches away.

"What are you _doing_ , Hiro?" Tadashi said quietly. "I just _saw_ you and Melon, and-"

Tadashi wasn't sure _what_ to say.

Hiro's next words confirmed his suspicions.

"She's cute. And nice. What's wrong with that?"

"Hiro, we're in _enemy territory_. She could be setting up to betray you. Or give you away. Or spy on you."

Hiro opened his mouth to respond, but Tadashi held up a hand, stopping him.

"And even if she _isn't_ , you have to remember that we're here to basically betray these guys anyways! We're going to give them away to the other demigods, remember? Everybody here- including your new gilfriend Melon- is probably going to end up _dead_! You can't be getting that close to her!"

Hiro pulled away from Tadashi, eyes hurt.

"No. There's _some_ way to make sure they're out of here," he replied. "Besides, Melon is a _good person_ , Tadashi! Which is something you _obviously_ can't understand! She wouldn't betray us, or turn us in, or _whatever_! I don't care what you say, she's my _friend_ , and I'm not just going to let her die!"

Tadashi stood in shock as Hiro stormed off. He watched his brother go over to Melon. He said something, probably along the lines of my-brother-is-a-jerk, and she put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Hiro smiled, gently pushing her hand off.

Tadashi felt his blood begin to boil with anger, for some weird reason.

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro stormed away from Tadashi, fuming. How could Tadashi _not see_? Why did he _insist_ on being blind?

 _He's just trying to protect you_ , said a quiet voice in the back of his head. Ironically, it sounded a lot like Tadashi's voice.

Hiro sighed, trying to focus. Melon was saying something. She paused when she saw he wasn't listening, and frowned.

"Something wrong, Duster?"

"No..." he sighed. "My brother's just a jerk sometimes."

"Clam?"

"Yeah," Hiro smiled slightly. "Him."

"What did he do?" Melon asked softly, setting her hand on his arm.

 _She could be setting up to betray you._

Hiro hesitated, then shrugged Melon's hand off. "Just... brother stuff."

As he turned away from where Tadashi was, he saw a flicker of movement, but ignored it.

And in doing so, missed seeing the metallica Vesrin advancing towards his brother.

 **Tadashi's POV**

"Troubles with your brother, huh?"

Tadashi spun, then flinched back, involuntarily letting out a quiet yelp.

Vesrin was _right behind him_.

"Y-yeah..." he stammered, for a minute his mind blanking.

 _What did I do? Something's wrong here..._

 _How did she know we were brothers..._

 _Well, it wasn't_ hidden..

"What happened?" she asked in a conversational tone. If Tadashi didn't look at her, he could pretend she was normal.

Like that would ever happen.

"Why do you care?" he asked, returning to being careful.

"I thought I would be friendly," Vesrin replied. "He falling for a girl?"

 _Either she's really good at reading people, or she was watching me the entire time._

 _That's unnerving either way._

"I know what it's like to be protective of a younger sibling," Vesrin kept going.

"You have a sibling?" Tadashi asked.

 _You're even_ human _?_

Vesrin's eyes flashed with anger, and another emotion. Loss. "Had."

For a moment, Tadashi felt sympathy for this weird not-human girl. He understood how it would feel to lose a sibling. When he was in the hospital, he was sure that Hiro hadn't survived the explosion, and had been literally so panicked that he couldn't breathe.

He tried not to remember those days.

Then his sympathy disappeared, replaced with fear again. What did she _want_?

All of a sudden, he realized that he had been walking and talking to her at the same time. They were farther away from everybody else now. He shuddered. He didn't want to be anywhere _near_ this girl, especially if he wasn't near Hiro.

"What do you want?" he demanded, trying to start back towards where he could still Hiro.

Vesrin cut him off, smirking slightly. "What I want is simple."

Before Tadashi had time to react, Vesrin moved blindingly quickly. She grabbed both of his arms in an inhumanly strong grip, then kicked out with her normal leg, dropping him to the ground. She released his arms, letting him fall. Tadashi hit the ground, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. Vesrin hit him, causing his head to snap back, into the stone ground. Sparks danced before his eyes. _What- how did she- why..._ He couldn't even form a coherent thought. He was too dazed and confused.

Vesrin knelt next to him. "Tadashi Hamada," she said with a slight smirk. "You really thought you could hide here?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "How-" he started.

Vesrin's eyes narrowed. She lightly placed a clawed hand against his throat. "Quiet."

Tadashi fell silent. He could barely take a breath without her metal claws cutting him, much less speak.

 _Hiro... Has he been found out too? What about Gogo? And Annabeth?_

Vesrin's next words answered the question. "Your brother Hiro is safe- for now. We won't harm him."

"How... how can I believe you?" Tadashi choked out, despite her order not to talk.

"I give my word," she said softly. "But in the end, it all depends on you. Don't make us have to hurt him, Tadashi."

Then she tightened her claws. Tadashi felt them puncture the skin of his throat, and he began to bleed. Right after that, he felt... nothing.

"What did you do?" he said quietly.

"Don't worry," Vesrin laughed. "The drug won't last long."

" _Drug_?" Tadashi gasped. Forming words was becoming harder and harder though. The numbness had spread through his entire body, and it was a struggle to even stay awake now.

"No matter what, Leah is _always_ two steps ahead," Vesrin said softly. "Remember that."

That was the last thing Tadashi heard before he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Now I wonder how many people are freaking out at me... XD So let me summarize, Hiro apparently is starting to like Melon, and Tadashi just got knocked out by the weird metallica Vesrin, and Leah has some 'plan' that nobody knows about. Oh yes, and in the chapter before that, it was discovered that Callaghan is working with Leah.**

 **Right, that's everything?**

 **Okay, time to reply to reviews!**

 **Hamadabrosrule (first one): That's the question, huh? Who's side is Melon on.  
What does OTP mean...?  
As for the whole not-good-at-romance thing... I'm ****_not_** **. Even if I** ** _did_** **end up pairing Hiro and Melon, I probably wouldn't write about it too much- I** ** _am_** **absolutely** ** _terrible_** **at writing romance, so don't worry about it.  
They had to leave Baymax outside, otherwise he would draw too much attention. For all we know, he's still there.**

 **Hamadabrosrule (second review): You kidding? I** ** _LOVE_** **the Kane Chronicles! As for the idea of a crossover, I think that's a really good idea! Keep an eye out for my next fan fic, it might be just that. It sounds fun to write. Thanks for the idea!**

 **The Amazing Cat: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA XD  
I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hiro's POV**

"Tadashi!" Hiro said frantically into his microchip. "Dashi, please! Answer me!"

"We've been trying for ten minutes, Hiro," Gogo's voice said softly. "Something... I don't know what, happened."

"He'll be okay, Hiro," Annabeth's voice added.

"You don't know that!" Hiro protested frantically. "What if they did something to him? What if they're going to... to..." He shook his head. "Dashi, please answer me!"

To his surprise, a soft, weak-sounding voice came from his microchip. "Hiro... I'm ok."

Hiro almost sobbed with relief. Melon, who was sitting nearby- not close enough to hear the conversation, but close enough that she could see his reactions- perked up. As far as she knew, he was asking other tech members if they had seen what happened to his brother.

"You are?"

"Yeah-" Tadashi's voice stopped. "Hiro, we have a problem."

"What?" Hiro asked, his pulse speeding up.

"Callaghan's working with Leah," Tadashi replied.

Hiro froze. " _What_?!"

"He's here, Hiro. Be careful, you and Gogo are probably in serious danger."

Then there was a buzzing sound as his line went dead.

 **Tadashi's POV**

"Be careful, you and Gogo are probably in serious danger," Tadashi whispered into his microchip. He didn't want to risk Callaghan overhearing him- though he hadn't moved since Tadashi had woken up.

There was a quiet buzzing sound, and the microchip in Tadashi's ear began to grow uncomfortably hot. He just had time to pull it out before it exploded into flames.

Tadashi froze. _Fire_.

He'd done his best to hide it from Hiro, but the flames from the showcase had scarred him more than he'd ever tell. He still retained an almost paralyzing fear of fire, therefore avoiding all things involving flames. That small bit of fire reminded him of the night when he'd almost died.

He _should_ have died, probably. But somehow, he didn't.

Tadashi reached up, feeling his shoulder. On it was a long scar, that ran all the way down his back. Along his back were several smaller scars, all from the fire as well.

Hiro didn't know about the scars, of course. Nobody did. He hadn't even told Honey about them, even though he trusted her to keep the secret from the others. He almost wished she was here now, though he didn't know why, since it was plenty dangerous.

Footsteps sounded outside, and Tadashi heard Leah's voice.

"Okay, you're dismissed. Beat it."

Callaghan made a quiet noise of irritation, but stormed off. A second later, Leah and Jelen entered the room.

Leah smiled as she looked him over. Tadashi didn't know what was so frightening about her. Maybe the fact that a girl _younger_ than him could somehow cause all this havoc that was going on in this island.

"Hey Tadashi," she said with a little smirk. "Jelen, guard the door."

Jelen nodded, and backed away to stand by the door, looking out into the hallway. Basically leaving Tadashi and Leah alone.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't waste your breath," Tadashi said immediately. "I don't care."

"You _do_ care if your brother's life is on the line," Leah replied.

Tadashi hesitated, his pulse speeding up slightly. "Hiro?"

"Yes. I have a metallica standing by waiting for my orders, watching him. All I have to do is give the word, and, well..." she laughed. "Goodbye Hiro."

"You wouldn't," Tadashi said quietly. But he knew he was wrong. She _would_. He could see it in her eyes. She might have been smiling, but those eyes of hers were cold and merciless.

"I _would_ ," she replied. "You see, Tadashi, I have dreams that are greater than you would understand. My goals could be called impossible. But anything's impossible at first glance- it takes somebody with brains and vision to truly accomplish it. _I_ happen to have _both_."

Leah's fists clenched, and the ground around her began to steam slightly. Tadashi wondered if she noticed. But she obviously didn't, seeing as she kept talking.

"I've lost a lot. More than you'd ever understand."

Tadashi wanted to say, _I almost lost my life, and everybody I cared about._ But he didn't. _Just let her keep talking. I might figure something out._

But somehow, he got the feeling he was on even more dangerous ground.

 **Leah's POV**

Leah could feel the hate and anger burning inside of her. She did her best to remain calm, but it was growing more and more difficult to control herself.

 _You may_ think _you're the perfect demigod, but the truth is, girl, you have a heart of ice. From now on, your powers will match that. No demigod will ever accept you again, until you somehow find a way to thaw the ice you've created inside of yourself,_ a woman's voice mocked.

Leah shut it out. It was the curse that had changed her life, made her into a monster. Turned her insane. Formed her dreams of revenge, of anger.

She turned her gaze back to Tadashi. He remained sitting, though he was tense and alert.

 _He expects me to try and hurt him_ , she thought. _He doesn't know I don't mean him- or his brother- any harm. But I do what has to be done._

"The gods cursed me, Tadashi," she said quietly. "It's because of them that my powers are ice."

She let herself smile slightly.

"But the power that was meant to cut me down only made me more powerful in the end. The strengths I have now, the powers, they are more incredible than any of you _other_ demigods could imagine. In fact, I'm almost a goddess. So I suppose I should thank the gods." Her eyes narrowed. "But that's not what I intend to do. I intend to get revenge for what I've lost. I intend to kill them. Not imprison, but _kill_. Banish them forever, so that they never return."

"You're insane," Tadashi replied.

 _Insane? Yes, maybe I am._

"Remember, Hiro," Leah reminded him. She knew he would listen- he would do anything for his brother. Weaknesses like that were altogether too easy to exploit.

"Then get to the point," Tadashi replied. "I don't care about your whole story."

Leah smiled slightly. "Blunt then. Alright. You know that Callaghan is working for me?"

"Yes..."

"He's weak," Leah continued. "Unstable. But the only one that knows how to the work the higher technology. _But_ , now that you and Hiro are here, I don't need that idiot anymore. Therefore, I need you to help me."

"And if I don't?"

"I kill you, and see if Hiro takes the chance. And if _he_ doesn't comply, he's _also_ dead. This is how you could save your brother, Tadashi. If you help me, I'll leave him alone. Of course, I also have a couple _other_ questions."

She could see him making the decision, and knew what he would ask.

"And my other friend?"

 _His voice caught when he said the word 'friend' there. She's more than his friend then. Either a girlfriend, or something else._

"She'll be safe too," she shrugged. "But tell me honestly, is she _really_ just your friend?"

Tadashi groaned, dropping his head. "She's my sister," he said quietly.

Leah's eyebrows shot up. "Your _sister_. Well _that's_ interesting." _I'll figure that out later._ "For now, will you help me?"

She could see the mental argument written plainly across his face. He didn't _want_ to help her. But he didn't really have a choice either.

"Swear on it first," he said, unexpectedly. "That you won't kill either of them if I help you."

Leah smiled. "Smart, Tadashi Hamada. Okay, I swear on the river styx that I won't hurt your siblings if you help me."

Thunder rumbled somewhere, the sound of the gods. That made Leah scowl. She _hated_ the gods. More than she had revealed to Tadashi.

"Alright," Tadashi sighed. "I'll help you. What do I need to do?"

"Figure out your brother's invention," she replied. "If you can't do it, well... I suppose Hiro will have to. Remember, if you aren't helping me right, the oath is off, and your brother _and_ sister are dead."

He nodded.

Leah smirked. _Good._

She turned away from him, walking over to Jelen.

"That went well," the dark-skinned girl commented.

"Yes, it did," Leah smiled. Then her expression turned more serious. "Call one of the metallicas. I've had to deal with Callaghan in my army a little too long."

Jelen's eyebrows shot up. "And?"

"Tell it to kill him."

Jelen nodded. Leah knew she would obey. No matter how cruel or callous her orders seemed, she knew she could count on Jelen.

 _Besides, this will show them that I mean business._ _I may be trying to save them, but that doesn't mean I won't be forceful when I have to._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: First off, I haven't had enough from Gogo's POV in the past few chapters, so I'm going to have some of that. Second- yes, everybody probably hates Leah by now, but she is** ** _so much fun to write_** **! XD Third off- section from Annabeth's POV will be included. I miss her.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if you think this is boring... I'm trying. Anyways, I have _big_ plans for the next chapter! Enjoy!  
-Bighero6fan :D**

 **Anyways, to reply to the reviews.**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Thanks for the ideas, that was something I was having trouble with!**

 **The Amazing Cat (first review): Honestly I can't tell if you're annoyed with me, or just stating something... Sorry if it's bothering you, I can't help it, I like her character.  
Anyways, here's the thing. I understand what you're saying- what's Leah's logic on this? Why is she doing what she's doing?  
There's a simple answer. I'm assuming you've seen BH6- You know the part where Hiro freaked out on Callaghan, and told Baymax to destroy him? And he was basically letting his anger cloud his judgement? Well, Leah's kind of like that. Also, said event ended up with her being- basically- insane. She's still plenty clever, but she's also driven solely by hatred. So basically- in a weird, twisted way- she thinks what she's doing is the right thing, and anybody that opposes her is 'wrong'. She also wants her army to be stable, and not have any problems. That means killing anybody that gets in her way. I know it's wrong, and I know it's messed up, but that's the way her character is- she'll kill gladly to get what she wants. Just wait- in this chapter I give a brief image of how twisted she really _is_.  
**

 **As for Callaghan, well, I don't know. I mean, I hate his guts, but I'm not sure if I would** ** _really_** **kill him, y'know? I guess we'll wait and see- I usually have** ** _no_** **idea what's going to happen in my own stories- I just have a guideline. XD**

 **The Amazing Cat (second review): Awww, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Gogo's POV**

Well _this_ is good...

Callaghan's working with Leah, we lost contact with Tadashi, and have _no_ idea what we're supposed to do.

Which means everything is just freaking _awesome_.

Not. At. All.

Oh right, and Dakota thought something was wrong with me, because I was listening to Hiro and Tadashi's conversation while I was training. When Tadashi cut off, I literally dropped my weapon, and had been in shock for about two minutes.

"You sure you're okay, Ash?" Dakota asked when I said I wanted to go back to training.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I needed something to distract myself with. Fighting worked pretty well for that purpose.

"Alright..." Dakota sighed. "C'mon, you can spar with me then."

I flicked my weapon up from the ground, changing it to a sword. Dakota smiled, pulling out his sword, and we started sparring. It wasn't like serious combat, neither of us were intending to kill or even hurt each other. But it was still dangerous. The weapons _were_ sharp, and they _could_ kill. So it still was tense.

Which is why it was so distracting.

I still ended up thinking even as I blocked one of Dakota's strikes. _What happened to Tadashi? Is he okay? Something happening to him as a friend was bad enough, but now, as his_ sister _? He'd_ better _be okay, or I'll kill something._

"Hey, focus Ash!" Dakota said, whacking me on the shoulder with the flat of the blade.

I flinched at the stinging blow, then struck back at him. I let out a yelp of shock as he didn't move to block my blade. Last second, I directed the blow to the side, so that it didn't hit him. My sword point drove into the arena sand, and stayed there.

Dakota wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking behind me.

"What-" I started.

" _Get down!_ " he hissed.

"Why-"

I didn't have a chance to finish, seeing as Dakota literally put a hand on my shoulder and shoved me down, then ducked alongside me.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"Something's wrong," he whispered back. "There's a metallica coming this way."

"A what?" I asked, even though Hiro had told me what they were.

"Leah's enforcers, half machine, half human," he replied. "That's _not_ good."

"Why are we ducking? Shouldn't we not be afraid of them?"

"It's best to stay out of their way," he whispered. "Shh!"

I fell silent.

Soon a girl came into view. At first I had no idea what was so weird about her. Then I realized that one of her eyes was made of metal, and glowed red. Also, one of her arms was made of metal, and looked like bones. I shuddered.

"That's Ica," Dakota whispered. "She's not _too_ powerful for a metallica, but she _is_ a daughter of Hephestus, so..."

He cut off as Ica neared us. She leapt over one of the benches around the outside of the arena, and walked to the center where a red-haired girl was whispering with a group of others. She grabbed the red-haired girl by the back of the jacket, and yanked her towards her.

"Ash, look away," Dakota said quietly.

I ignored him.

" _Traitor_ ," Ica hissed. Her voice was strangely low, and grating like a machine trying to talk. "We have heard you speaking of rebellion, speaking of Leah being _wrong_ , Julia."

"No!" the red haired girl, Julia, protested. "I-I wasn't!"

" _LIAR_!" Ica yelled.

"Ash _look away!_ " Dakota hissed frantically.

Too late.

"I'll show you the punishment for traitors!" Ica snapped. She reached into a sheath at her back, and pulled out a sword.

Then ran Julia through with it.

I let out a soft gasp of horror. I'm _not_ a wimp or anything, but seeing somebody _die_ like that? And to be killed so coldly?! It was _awful_.

Ica let Julia's dead body fall to the ground, staining the pale tan sand red with her blood. Scornfully, she put her sword back in her sheath.

"Traitors have no place here," she said quietly. "And _hiding_ a traitor is an equal punishment." She turned to look at the group Julia had been talking to. They paled, but she turned away instead. "Remember, we see and hear all." Then she turned and stormed off.

Uneasily, everybody found somewhere else to be. Dakota looked back at my horrified face, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ash."

"How could she be so _cruel_?" I whispered.

"She's just doing what Leah told her to do."

"Not Ica, _Leah_. How could she do this? How can she just _kill_ somebody like that?"

Dakota glanced around, then pulled my closer to him, so that we were inches away.

"You have to be careful what you ask, Ash. If you aren't, you, me, all of us, could end up like poor Julia. Leah kills anybody that speaks of rebellion, or works against her even in the slightest. Spies, well... that's even worse."

"What does she do?"

"I... I don't know. I think it has something to do with those ice powers of hers. But you _don't_ want to know."

Then he stood up, and ran off, leaving me alone in the arena with Julia's lifeless body.

Slowly, shakily, I stood and walked over to the girl. Her face remained frozen in an expression of fear. Not sure what else to do, I reached out and closed her eyes, so that she looked at least _sort_ of peaceful. I bit my lip, and was surprised to find tears beginning to steak down my face. I hadn't even _known_ the girl. Why was I so upset?

The answer was simple. I had never seen death before. Even when Tadashi had 'died', it hadn't been like this. And I hadn't seen it happen. But unlike Tadashi, there was no saving this girl. She had already died.

How did this army stay loyal to Leah then?

The answer came surprisingly easily. They were scared- even _terrified_ of her. I began to wonder how many joined this army out of their own free will, and how many got here like I did.

The murder- that was what it seemed to be- reminded me of another thing. One slip-up, one little mistake, and this could be Hiro and I.

"Annabeth," I said quietly.

Her voice replied immediately. "Yeah Gogo?"

"What are you doing?"

"Finding a place to send an iris message, to bring in help."

"Good. Be quick. We might be in serious danger."

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sighed. _Why do I always get the hardest jobs?_

Honestly, she understood the danger of the situation even better than some did. She knew Leah personally. The two had met before, years ago.

Leah had tried to cut Annabeth's throat.

Annabeth sighed. Leah had been a devoted follower of Luke's. But she was always too ambitious for her own good. Before Luke had died, Leah had vanished, taking some other demigods- including Jelen- with her.

And now she was back.

Leah was, unfortunately, incredibly smart. Her plans were well thought out, and usually very difficult to tamper with. No matter what, Leah somehow managed to stay ahead of everybody else.

Which meant Annabeth had to call in reinforcements.

She glanced around, making sure nobody was nearby. Luckily, she had found a spring on the island that was perfect. She flipped a gold drachma into it, and watched the coin disappear.

"Show me Percy, at Camp Half-blood," she said quickly.

The surface of the water rippled, then Percy appeared. His face broke into a smile when he saw her.

"Hey Annabeth! What's up?"

"Hey Percy..." she sighed. "We have a serious situation here."

"Serious, huh? Let's hear it," he replied.

Annabeth took a deep breath, before relaying all the information she knew to him.

"You sure you guys can't handle this on your own, wise girl?" he asked, smiling. "It's capture the flag week, and-"

" _Percy_!" Annabeth groaned.

"Just joking," he laughed. "I'll get you guys help as soon as I can."

"Hurry," she warned. "Gogo says they might be in serious danger."

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promised. He waved his hand through the image, and it evaporated, leaving Annabeth staring at the running water.

 _He'd_ better _come..._

 **Tadashi's POV  
**

 _What have I done?_ Tadashi thought. He was standing in front of the security camera feeds, fists clenched. He had just witnessed Julia's murder. He watched Gogo kneeling in the sand beside her. He knew that she was crying. That bothered him- naturally. Gogo basically never cried about _anything_. It was disturbing to see her like this now. Also, she _was_ his sister- he didn't want her to be upset.

"How could you do that?" he demanded, turning to look at Leah as she stood beside him. The younger girl smiled at him.

"A reminder, Tadashi Hamada."

"That poor girl was terrified!" he snapped. He felt a cold sense of dread settling over him. "She didn't actually _do_ anything, did she."

Leah's smile widened. "It was a lesson. To remind you that I will do _anything_ to accomplish my goals. Even kill. I don't care how many of you I have to kill to reach my end goal. But I _will_ wipe out every demigod on the planet if I have to. If they refuse to understand that I am right, then they have no place in my new world."

"Don't..." Tadashi said quietly, horrified. Just as Gogo must have felt. "Don't do that again."

"It wasn't just a lesson to you," Leah added. "It was _also_ a lesson to your siblings."

"You're not going to make Hiro watch that-" he started.

"Maybe later," she smiled. "I've already thought of a good target. The kid Hiro likes? Melon? Small, cute orange hair, bright friendly attitude? I might have to use her for a demonstration. But as always, I might not have to. It depends on how good you are."

 _Seeing her killed like that would crush Hiro. Not only would it be death, but it would be somebody that he was getting close to._

 _I can't let her have that satisfaction. I will_ not _make Hiro see that!_

A minute later, Jelen entered the room.

Leah looked over. "The metallica did its work?"

Jelen shook her head. "He's gone."

Leah cursed, looking around the room, until her eyes landed on Tadashi. "Hamada! I've got a new job for you. Find Callaghan, and kill him!"

Tadashi froze with shock. He didn't know how he felt about Callaghan- he _had_ almost killed his brother and friends, _and_ left Tadashi to die in the fire- but that didn't mean he wanted to _kill_ him.

"Remember, Tadashi," Leah smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Tadashi went to protest, when something inside of him changed. All of a sudden he felt _cold_. But a good kind of cold.

Why _shouldn't_ he kill Callaghan? Leah was basically giving him the opportunity to do what he'd been wanting to do. Just deep inside of him, where he hadn't known about it.

"Of course I will. I hate him," Tadashi said, slightly surprised by his own words. Leah smiled, removing her hand, but the coldness stayed. Tadashi _wanted_ to do this. And he _would_ finish it.

"Good," Leah smiled. "Off you go."

 **Leah's POV**

"That did not look hard," Jelen observed.

"So much danger inside of him," she laughed. "So protective of his brother. He already had a little anger towards Callaghan, it was nothing to make it grow. It's amazing what my powers do for me."

Leah smiled, gently touching her throat.

No pulse beat there.

Because the rumors were true.

Leah had a heart of ice. A heart that didn't beat, didn't care. A heart that only worked for what _she_ wanted.

She didn't care what she had to do. In the end, all that mattered was _her_. And her wishes.

And, with enough power and time, she could make the Hamada boy Tadashi the same way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Well, I hope I didn't leave off on** ** _too_** **much of a cliffhanger! Wow, this story is fun to write...  
Anyways.**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, okay, I understand! :) Normally I would hate Leah too, if I were a reader, but since I created her, I can't help but like her. A lot. XD**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Yeah, chance of Poseidon-sibling fight-off, coming up soon! ;)**

 **PainInSilence: Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it!**

 **Tadashi's POV**

The amazing coldness still shone inside of Tadashi. He lived off it even more now. And why shouldn't he? The coldness was _good_. He smiled to himself, feeling the blade of his sword. It was cold also.

Tadashi wasn't sure why he suddenly liked cold so much. After all, he had begun to associate cold with Leah. And Leah was bad.

But why couldn't be associate the feeling with _himself_ as well? He felt more powerful than he had in his entire life. He wondered how he'd ever been afraid of the ice, and what it involved. Maybe he could turn it against Leah, use her own powers.

But how? He didn't _have_ any ice powers. That hardly seemed useful...

And yet he still felt _good_.

Tadashi had been tracking Callaghan for a little over an hour now. Even the slightest thought of the man that had almost killed his brother caused Tadashi's fury to return. Well he'd show him. He was strong. Nothing could get in his way, or stop him.

 _Leah has no idea what she's done_ , he thought. _She meant to threaten me. But somehow I stole part of her power. She has_ no _idea!_

Tadashi heard a footstep ahead of him, and he tensed, weapon ready. A minute later, Callaghan came into view.

"Callaghan," Tadashi called out.

Callagan turned, raising his eyebrows. "Tadashi."

The coldness entered Tadashi again, more powerful than before. He smiled, readying his sword.

"You never should have been here," he snapped. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way again."

To his credit, Callaghan didn't look that frightened. "Really."

 _Kill him._

"Yes," Tadashi could almost feel himself being pushed forwards now.

 _Kill him! End this!_

"I don't believe you'd do it," Callaghan commented. "The Tadashi I remember isn't exactly a killer."

"Things change, Callaghan," Tadashi replied darkly.

"Then _try_ , and see what it does to you," Callaghan replied.

Tadashi smiled darkly. _Wrong thing to say._

He positioned the blade so that one good thrust would kill his former professor.

"You should have run."

He thrust.

The instant the blade touched Callaghan, the coldness vanished from Tadashi. He realized what he had been about to do- commit murder.

He froze, but his momentum was too strong. The blade jerked forwards. He could easily see the look of shock on Callaghan's face even as he died.

Tadashi screamed, horrified by what he'd done. Panicked, he ripped the sword free of Callaghan's chest, before flinging it away from him, and sinking to his knees.

 _What did I do?!_ he thought, panicked. His breathing became sharper, horrified. _How could I do this?_

Faintly, he heard Leah's voice in his head.

 _Well done, Tadashi Hamada. You would make your brother proud, finishing what he started. I'll admit, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought you had the guts to do something that daring._

Tadashi shook his head in shock. This couldn't be right! What had driven him to do something like that?!

The feeling of coldness returned to him. Not the _actual_ feeling- just the memory of it.

 _Leah!_ He realized. _She... she did this to me, didn't she?_

 _Gods, why?!_

Tadashi closed his eyes, trying to force the tears away. He couldn't cry. He had forced himself to keep from crying- to be the strong brother for Hiro- ever since they'd been kids. Now Tadashi couldn't help it- the shock and pain was too strong. He began to feel a few rebellious tears streaking down his face.

 _You would have made your brother proud..._

 _No, Hiro would be horrified. Like I am._

Tadashi hugged his arms tightly around himself, shaking. This was _wrong_! How could he have become so twisted?! How could he do something this horrid?!

How had he become so heartless? In those brief moments, he had been happy. He had _enjoyed_ the feeling. But that was a lie.

Tadashi was just doing exactly what Leah wanted him to do.

 **Gogo's POV**

Leah called a gathering about two hours later. The entire army assembled in the center of the room. There was a flash, and Jelen and Leah appeared in a shadow cast by a torch. Leah smiled around, and created a speaking platform out of ice, then stepped up onto it.

"Hello, friends, colleagues, monsters, and fellow demigods!" she called. "I'm sure by now you're all aware of my choice to order the death of the traitor, Julia?"

Mutters of affirmation.

"Traitors _cannot_ be allowed to infiltrate our army," Leah said calmly, beginning to pace back and forth. "The carefully held order that we maintain here is simply _because_ all traitors and rebels are routed out, and utterly destroyed! Only then can we accomplish our goals- the downfall of the gods!"

Leah's charisma amazed me. The entire room erupted into cheers. Even Dakota- who I had always thought of as a nice person- raised his weapon in support of Leah's twisted goals, cheering.

I probably should have copied them, but I didn't. I still felt empty, still in shock from Julia's death- or murder.

Leah smiled out, waiting for the cheering crowds to die down.

"Thank you, my friends. I'm glad you all are willing to follow me as we unite against the forces that have oppressed us for generations." She smiled again, but then her faced changed to total seriousness. "But there have been doubts."

Silence in the room. I tensed, instinctively scanning the crowd for Hiro. I couldn't find him.

 _Where is he..._

"You're beginning to doubt my commitment," she continued. "You doubt that I would willingly kill demigod traitors. Perhaps you believe Ica's actions to have been her own, not under my orders. Those are lies."

 _Why would she admit to being behind that?_ I wondered.

The answer was simple. To scare them even more.

"However, you may believe that despite my willingness to kill, I have never done it _myself_. Well today I'm here to change those thoughts as well! I will demonstrate my commitment, by killing someone who would seek to bring the half-bloods straight to us." She drew her knife. "Today, I will show my commitment to this army. The spy was found- and luckily captured- by my patrols. Jelen, bring her up!"

I felt a chill. Something was wrong here.

Jelen pulled a struggling girl up onto the platform beside Leah. My eyes widened with shock, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. But it was another voice that yelled the girl's name.

Hiro's voice.

"ANNABETH!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: All I can say? All Hades is about to break loose.**

 **Also, I might not be able to update for another week or so- sorry!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yep. That's gonna allow for some interesting chapters later on... I wonder how Hiro will feel about what Tadashi did- even though it wasn't his fault, of course.  
Yep! It's most definitely not good!**

 **Leah's POV**

Leah looked out over the crowd of demigods and monsters, already knowing where she would find the person.

She spotted him with the other techs, next to Melon.

"Friend of yours?" she asked bemusedly, gesturing at Annabeth.

Hiro crossed his arms. "Caught on, have you?"

Leah laughed. "Let me explain something to you, _Hiro_. I knew who you were from the moment you entered this building."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Hiro countered.

"I had hoped you might be compliant," Leah shrugged. "But you also were wonderful leverage for your brother. Thank you."

She could see anger flaring inside of him. _Good Hamada. Let yourself be angry. You'll just amuse me even more._

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!"_ he yelled at her.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's what he did to _himself_ that should be worrying you. So you're a spy as well, huh?"

Hiro nodded. "Guessed it, ice girl."

"Well, what do you know," Leah laughed. She _loved_ this. All eyes were either on her or on Hiro. Now as she spoke, eyes were drawn back to her. "I suppose we'll just have to kill _both_ of you then."

She raised her hand like she was about to give the order, when, as expected, she heard _another_ voice, from the opposite side of the room.

"Touch him, ice girl, and it'll be the last thing you do!"

Leah turned in that direction, seeking out the girl who'd called herself Ash- Gogo, Leah remembered her name was.

She had her weapon out, and had locked eyes with Leah. The expression in those eyes was completely and utterly _murderous_.

Leah laughed. _I could use that so easily._ She thought. _I could make her do whatever I want._ _With so much hatred and anger right now, it wouldn't be hard._

 _But that's not what I want._

Leah had always been fond of being dramatic. It was part of that love for the dramatic that had resulted in her becoming such a great speaker. Now, she simply smiled.

"Ah, that makes three then," she smirked. "Thank you for so kindly identifying yourselves!"

She glanced around the room, as if looking for more traitors. Instead, she simply did it for dramatic effect. After all, that was what Leah was fond of.

"Alright," she said, calming her eagerness with a deep breath. "Kill them."

 **Gogo's POV**

The order took a moment to sink in. Long enough for a few words.

"Ash, you're-" Dakota's mouth was open with shock.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Dakota."

Then I jumped away as the order finally began to take effect. Now all eyes in the room were either on me, or on Hiro.

The bad part was, the two of us were completely surrounded. We probably should have moved a little closer together. Well, too late now!

I spun my quarterstaff, smashing into the demigods around me. I didn't even have time to think about the fact that I was probably seriously wounding some of them. I was just focused on, oh, I don't know, _not dying?_

My main target, of course, was Leah. I figured if I could get rid of her, then the army would tear itself apart. Hiro appeared to have the same goal, because monsters were falling left and right in a path to get to her.

Leah hadn't moved this entire time. She just smiled, watching us grow closer.

Hiro made it to her platform first. I was a heartbeat behind him.

Leah calmly took Jelen's arm, and the two vanished, only to re-appear above us.

"Go ahead and try to fight your way out, liars," she called. "But in the end, you're doomed to die."

"Shut up," I called back, before cutting off another monster's head.

Hiro and I ended up on the platform together, back to back, doing our best to hold our ground.

Which wasn't super easy, seeing as we were _totally_ outnumbered.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. I couldn't spare a moment to look, but a second later a small figure came flying up onto the platform. Whoever it was threw something, and the monsters nearest to us exploded into yellow dust.

"Melon?!" Hiro said in disbelief.

"Hey Hiro," Melon said with a small smile. "That's a cute name, by the way."

Hiro blushed. "Th-thanks Melon..."

She winked at him, then proceeded to unload what looked like a gun filled with celestial bronze bullets at the oncoming army.

A minute later, another figure had joined us.

"I don't know why, but I believe you're right, for some reason," Dakota said, beheading a monster that had been about to take down Melon. "Leah is just... _wrong_."

"Thanks for the help," I shrugged. "Feel like fighting to the death?"

He smiled. "You _do_ have a sense of humor, Ash."

"It's Gogo," I replied.

"Okay, Gogo, Ash, whatever. Anyways, let's fight!"

The four of us stood together, and prepared for the next assault.

Of course, before we could attack, a hole was blasted in the cieling. What we saw was so unbelievable that I was almost _sure_ I was hallucinating.

Aunt Cass, in full battle armor, was riding on top of Baymax, along with the rest of Big Hero 6.

"Aunt Cass?!" Hiro said, stunned.

"Hey honey," she said, smiling. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Need some help?" Honey asked, smiling at me. She didn't ask any questions, fortunately, because I wasn't ready for that.

"Yeah, I guess we do," I smiled.

"Their aunt gave us the short version, but you have a _lot_ of explaining to do," Wasabi added.

"We know..." Hiro sighed.

"Well, let's do battle!" Aunt Cass smiled at us.

All of us readied our weapons as the monsters regathered to attack us again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The site was down for me for quite a bit. But now that's fixed, so here's a new chapter!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, great image... Aunt Cass is** ** _totally_** **awesome! :D**

 **Hamdabrosrule: Yep. Just wait, the demigod reinforcements haven't arrived yet! :D**

 **Gogo's POV**

Despite the instant reinforcements, it still didn't seem too safe for us. We were surrounded by hostile monsters and demigods, and there were only nine of us to the something-hundred-thousand-or-so. But honestly, it still was worth it to see the shock on Leah's face.

"Who in hades are _you_?!" she demanded.

Aunt Cass looked up at her, standing above us. "I'm their aunt. And _nobody_ messes with my kids!"

Leah regained her composure quickly enough. "And who's this, your backup squad? Ha, they're just a bunch of mortals!"

"But they have the weapons to destroy your army!" Aunt Cass replied. "Big Hero 6, let's do this!"

We all nodded our assent.

Leah laughed. "Oh _impressive_. Is that your group name? How typical. Right. My army! Destroy them!"

We all readied ourselves. Dakota's usual smile was gone, but Melon hadn't stopped smiling yet. Her grin widened, and she leaned over and kissed Hiro on the cheek. His eyes widened, and his face flushed red.

"In case we die," she said affectionately. "I like you, Hiro. I know now isn't really the time, with the monsters closing in and everything, but I wanted you to know."

"Th-thanks, Melon..." Hiro stammered. "I- I-"

I don't know what he was about to say- maybe 'I like you too'? But he didn't get a chance. Because part of the wall broke down, to reveal a large force of other demigods, headed by a black haired boy with sea green eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried with delight.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled. "Need some help?"

"Oh for..." Leah's voice said above us. I resisted the urge to laugh. " _More_ of you?!"

"Believe it, ice queen!"

An entirely _new_ voice came from above us as well. We looked up, and saw a familiar figure standing at the edge of the catwalk where Leah was.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled excitedly.

"Hey bro," he smiled down at us. "You guys, I'll take care of Leah." His eyes met mine, and he added, "If anything goes wrong, it was amazing being your brother." Then he turned on Leah, pulling out his sword.

Leah smiled. Instead of fleeing, like I expected her to, she pulled out a bronze leaf-shaped knife. She swung it lazily in front of her. "If it's a fight you want, Tadashi..."

"I have a score to settle with you," Tadashi snarled. "And I _will_ finish it."

Leah laughed scornfully. "Jelen, go fight below. I'll handle this. Now, kill them! If they surrender, you may take them prisoner. But otherwise, they die!"

The demigods and monsters roared as one, and charged us.

We were lucky that Aunt Cass thought fast. She gestured at Baymax, and we jumped on to him, or held on as he took off, then landed, setting us down by the other demigods. They surged around us, as Annabeth and Percy embraced, seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

"Oh for..." I shook my head, turning and hoping Hiro and Melon weren't doing the same.

They weren't. They were fighting the monsters, along with the other demigods.

I shrugged, then leaped into the fight.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi locked eyes with Leah, who gave him a confident smile in return. Tadashi didn't know too much about weapons, but he _did_ know that a sword was a a better weapon in close combat than the knife Leah was holding. But the confident way she stood unnerved him slightly.

He glanced below, seeing his siblings, his little brother and the sister he had only just been reintroduced to, fighting for their lives, along with complete strangers. People were dying. And this _monster_ was at the heart of it all.

"Right, that's enough," he snapped. He started towards her.

And she froze him.

There was no other way to describe it. In an instant he felt piercing cold, and was rendered completely motionless. He tried to struggle, but couldn't move.

"Escape _that_ , champion!" Leah mocked.

Tadashi tried to break himself away from whatever she had done, but he couldn't move. Then she released it, and with a sound of shattering glass he was free again. It caught him off guard, and he stumbled, almost falling off the catwalk, before regaining his composure and looking at her again.

"Come on, you can do better than that," she laughed, still lazily spinning her knife.

Glancing one last time at the fight, Tadashi charged again.

She let him come this time. She didn't move, simply stood with her hands on her hips, watching him come. Tadashi was slightly confused. Why didn't she move? What other tricks did she have up her sleeve?

He reached her. She still hadn't moved, and still didn't as he swung powerfully at her unprotected side. At the last second, she twisted away so that the blade passed barely a centimeter from her body. She was still smiling.

Tadashi swung again, and her knife flashed out of nowhere, blocking his sword with an iron grip. He tried again and again, but she blocked each stroke with contempt, all the while not moving from where she stood.

It was about then that Tadashi wondered what he was getting himself into.

 **Leah's POV**

Leah wondered why she even bothered toying with him. Letting him live this long. She could have killed him a hundred times already. But she didn't. Instead she easily fought his attacks off, letting him strike at her again and again. Each time she deflected. Each time she considered finishing him off. But something held her back.

Leah glanced at the fight below. It was going well. The demigods didn't stand a chance. They were outnumbered by a thousand times at least.

Her eyes sought out Tadashi's younger brother- Hiro, his name was. She found him quickly, a shock of messy black hair distinguishing him quickly. Despite the fact that her heart didn't beat, she thought it was expanding, threatening to break free of the ice around it. He looked so much like-

Leah shook her head, ordering herself to focus on the fight with Tadashi. He wouldn't ever beat her- she knew that- but it always paid to be careful.

She heard a cry from below, and looked back down. Hiro had been struck to the ground. He was dazed and bleeding, and the girl Melon had been pulled to the side, a sword at her throat. A scythian dracnae stood above Hiro, ready to strike him dead.

Leah went to turn away, but found herself looking back again.

"HIRO!" Tadashi cried. The raw anguish in his voice shocked something inside of Leah, bringing her back to a different day. A day when she was just a little girl...

The day her little brother had renounced her, claiming she was no sister of his.

And the day he had died.

Hiro's eyes widened with panic as the scythian dracnae raised the spear.

"NO!" Leah yelled suddenly. She abandoned the fight with Tadashi, forming herself an ice chute, and shooting down to land in front of Hiro. She cut the scythian dracnae apart with one sweep of her knife.

"PULL BACK!" she ordered.

The army obeyed, and retreated, though the one demigod dragged Melon with him. The girl's eyes were wide with paralyzed fear, but Leah ignored that. She was watching Hiro, who looked confused.

"You... you saved me..." he whispered. "W-why?"

"You're..." Leah shook her head. _No! I can't feel. Can't care. I won't remember! Let him die, Leah, let him die! He is_ nothing _! He sided wrong in the end, he deserves to die. Let him go! You thought you could save your brother, and you failed! You think you could save him too?!_

Leah shook slightly, somewhere between hot and cold. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Why were things happening like this?!

 _Kill him, Leah! Return to yourself. Take your knife and run him through with it! Only then can you be safe. Only then can you go back to the way things were. Only then can you avenge him! Or do you not care about your brother anymore?_

 _No! I- I love him. I still do._

 _Then avenge him, you weakling! Kill this boy! Prove yourself!_

 _I can't!_

 _DO IT!_

Leah flinched at the harsh voice. Her inner voice stung at her like a whip. Harsh. Commanding.

Slowly, she lifted her knife, and placed it against Hiro's throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Now** ** _that_** **was a cliffhanger! Wow. Anyways, here's the update!**

 **Izi Wilson: We will see!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Nobody knows! :D  
You'll see!  
Here's your update!**

 **Rosycat: Thanks!  
The right thing for _who_ , though? ;)**

 **Leah's POV**

Leah didn't think anymore. She just _did_. The voice in her head- _her_ voice- instructed her calmly.

 _It's simple, Leah. One quick stab. No need to kill the poor thing slowly- there isn't time for that. Now drive the blade down!_

Leah wanted to give in- to succumb to the words. But she couldn't. She held herself back, staring down at Hiro. He might have been her brother brought back, just to torment her again. No matter who he _really_ was, she couldn't seem to make herself kill him.

The voice in Leah's head grew in anger.

 _You fool! What. Are. You. DOING?! KILL HIM IF YOU EVER WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE WHAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE! KILL HIM IF YOU EVER WANT TO AVENGE YOUR BROTHER!_

Leah let out a choked sob, looking up from his terrified face, desperate for more time. Her eyes met with his sister- Gogo. The panic and concern in her eyes was familiar. Leah knew that look. It had been on her own face years before. She knew how this girl must be feeling. Panicked, because her brother could die, yet unable to move any closer, for risk of her own life.

Then something else flashed through her eyes. Something different. Defiance. She wasn't going to stand back while her brother's life was at stake.

 _KILL HIM!_ The voice screamed.

Leah's hand jerked downwards, but before the blade could so much as touch Hiro, she was thrown off of him. A minute later, Gogo leaped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Don't _ever_ touch my brother _again_!" she snarled.

Leah gave in to the voice then. She followed the precise orders, fighting against her, each of them struggling to gain the upper hand.

Finally, Leah managed to assert herself over Gogo. They grappled once more, but now Leah was on top of Gogo, holding her down, and using her ice powers to help freeze her to the floor. She wasn't going _anywhere_.

 _Now finish this futile combat_ , the voice said calmly.

Leah gritted her teeth, then reached out and placed her hands against the side of Gogo's head.

"You'll _understand,_ " she hissed, " _what I am_!"

She unleashed a wave of ice power straight into her head and mind. Gogo began to shake, her entire body quivering. Leah sent another wave into her, and she howled with pain. But Leah didn't relent. Again and again, she battered her with waves of ice. She was beyond caring. Beyond _doing_.

" _NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!_ " she screamed, even as she did it. " _NONE OF YOU KNOW!_ "

 _Focus,_ the voice chided.

Leah obeyed, but only distantly. She sent more waves into Gogo's head. The older girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she slumped back. A minute later, even the quivering had stopped, and she was completely still.

Leah pulled away from her, standing. _What... what did I do?_

 _You proved yourself._ The voice replied. _Now finish Hiro off._

 _I-I can't..._ _  
_

 _What happened to you?_ the voice said scornfully. _The girl who would do anything to accomplish her goals. Kill anyone. The girl with a heart of ice._

 _But that's wrong!_

 _NOTHING IS WRONG IF YOU SAY IT ISN'T! The world is at your fingertips, Leah! Don't push it away now over some past weakness!_

 _Dylan abandoned me because of that 'past weakness'!_ Leah hissed back in her mind.

 _Dylan abandoned you because you were a coward! And you still are, to this very day. You_ will _kill him. Now. Or you will never see or dream of Dylan again._ Never _. He will be gone forever, because you_ gave up on him. _Now are you willing to do what it takes?!_

"Yes," Leah said quietly, aloud. The voice always won. She couldn't stand against it.

She was afraid to.

"NO!" she heard Tadashi's voice. She turned, as he jumped, skating down the ice chute she had made, then running towards them. Leah made a flicking gesture, and Vesrin stepped in front of him. He froze- not literally, Leah hadn't used her powers- warily studying this new threat.

 _Kill. The. Hamada boy._ The voice ordered harshly. _Worry about his brother later. Vesrin will take care of him. You must focus on your task. Don't lose sight of it, Leah!_

Leah knelt next to Hiro again. He went to get up - to do _something_ , Leah wasn't sure what- but Leah sent a strong blow smashing into the side of his head, and knocking him back to the ground, stunned.

 _Good. Now, do it._

Leah reached out, closing her eyes. How could she be so weak?! Why couldn't she resist the voice even more?!

 _It's because you're weak,_ the voice replied. _But you can become strong again. By killing him._

Leah wanted to scream. Too much seemed to depend on her actions. Everything was so unclear!

She looked down at Hiro.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

"Do... do the right thing, Leah," Hiro whispered back.

 _The right thing._

 _But what_ is _the right thing?_

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi swore under his breath. Everything was so messed up! Gogo could be anything from unconscious to- Tadashi barely could _think_ the word- dead. Leah was about to kill his brother- though she hesitated for some reason. Both sides- the demigods, Big Hero 6, and the monster, were all motionless, watching Leah beside his brother. _His_ brother. His Otōto. And he was going to go to Hades before he let her kill him!

Then, of course, there was the creepy machine girl- Vesrin. He knew from experience that she was inhumanly strong and fast, and _not_ an enemy to be taken lightly, not under any circumstances. And she was the only thing that stood between him and Leah.

"Let me pass, Vesrin," he snapped.

"I follow my commander's orders," she said calmly.

"Why?" he demanded. "She's cruel, insane, and would kill you without a second's hesitation!"

"She gave me these," Vesrin said, spreading her mutated arms wide, as if to show them off. Tadashi shuddered at the metal bone-like structures. "And these," she added, gesturing to her two red eyes. "These gifts put me above all others, and make me more powerful. I owe her for that."

Tadashi decided to go for a new tactic.

"Vesrin, remember when you told be you had a sibling?"

She hesitated, before nodding. "Yes..."

"What was it like when they died."

Her eyes widened with angry shock. "What?!"

"What was it like."

To his surprise, she actually answered. "It hurt at first. More than you can imagine. Unbearable overwhelming grief. I almost tried to kill myself, in order to follow them. But Leah helped me recover. Made me a metallica, so that I could fight. So that I could never be hurt again."

"Well, she's about to kill _my_ sibling," Tadashi replied. "You might not understand this but I _can't let him die._ "

She shook her head. "Why are you saying this to me anyways?"

"Because maybe you'll understand," he replied. He knew he was taking a gamble, but he _had_ to get to Hiro. "And maybe I can stop this before it happens."

Vesrin studied him. "You're a strange person, Tadashi."

 _Says the one with the metal arms._

"No stranger than anybody else who wants to save their siblings from almost certain death."

Vesrin thought about it.

"Go. It's not like you're going to have any better chances against Leah anyways."

"Thank you Vesrin," he said, and was surprised at how much he _meant_ it. "You have some good inside of you still. Don't let it go to waste."

Then he ran towards Leah and Hiro again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: To put this simply- Candy Phantom, you just totally made my day! I love nothing more than checking and seeing I've just gotten 17 new reviews! I** ** _love_** **it when people review every chapter! Thanks** ** _so_** **much!**

 **The Amazing Cat: Yeah, they both have pretty hard stories, it's true. Hate Leah less now? ;)**

 **Candy Phantom: Baymax is being kept from doing anything, because if he moves any closer Leah might kill Hiro- like she almost did when Gogo tried to stop her.**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro was in a daze. He could barely see, barely breathe. Leah's ice-cold eyes shone like stars above him. She seemed so close, yet so far away at the same time. She looked... confused. Even frightened.

 _Why am I still alive?_ Hiro wondered dimly.

Leah reached out hesitantly, placing one of her hands oh his chest. Worryingly, he just barely felt it.

Her quiet voice echoed in his head. _I need it to see me kill you. They... they need to see it too. I'm sorry Hiro. Stay strong for me._

Hiro's eyes widened with panic. _No, Leah, please! Tadashi... he'll kill you. And Gogo-_

 _She's dead._

Hiro's heart almost stopped beating for a second. _What?_

 _I think I killed her._ Leah's voice was filled with regret.

 _How?_

 _I listened to the voice too much, Hiro. I just did what it told me to do. So... she might be dead. She would have to have a pretty strong spirit to survive.  
_

Hiro felt a surge of hope. If Gogo didn't have a strong enough spirit to survive... whatever, than nobody did.

 _She might be alive?_

 _Don't get your hopes up._

 _But there's still a chance?_

 _I... Hiro, no._

 _But you said there's a chance!_

 _Not enough of one._

 _Leah..._ Hiro shook his head dazedly. _You don't have to do this. Fight... whatever this voice thing is._

Her expression became dazed. _Oh Hiro... if there were a way..._

 _There_ is _a way!_ Hiro insisted forcefully. _Make a way!_

Leah shook her head frantically. _YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND!_ The words arrived in Hiro's head with the force of a shout. _I CAN'T!_

All of a sudden, Leah twirled her knife, and rammed it straight into his chest.

At first, Hiro felt... nothing. He wondered, dimly, if this was what dying felt like. So free and painless. It would be easy to just... fall asleep like this. Drift away, and let himself go free, not worrying about anything else. Just being relaxed. A strange sense of peace began to steal over him. Frantically, Hiro fought it, knowing if he let go he would die.

Leah's voice spoke one last time in his head. _I'm sorry Hiro. Stay strong._

Then her hand withdrew, and she was gone.

Hiro faintly saw her ice blue eyes for a moment, then they were gone, replaced by brown eyes like his own. Hiro wondered if he was seeing himself. But with those eyes came a familiar voice, faint though it was.

"Hiro! Hold on bro, please, hold on..."

But even the voice was getting quieter.

"Tadashi..." Hiro whispered, just before everything went black.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He tried to reach for Hiro, but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. It could be possible. Hiro... _Hiro._

Tadashi forced himself to look at Leah. Her hand was still on her knife. The other end of it remained in Hiro's chest.

 _She killed him._

It took all of Tadashi's strength of will just to move, to reach out for the knife. But Leah's voice stopped him.

"Take it."

Tadashi stopped, glancing back at her.

"Take the knife... I can't do it." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Flinching and closing his eyes, doing his best to numb the pain, Tadashi pulled the knife free of his brother's chest with a horrible ripping sound. Like the sword had made when he'd killed Callaghan.

"Kill me, Tadashi," Leah said quietly.

Tadashi glanced back at her. Her eyes were full of pain.

"Please," she choked out, her voice barely a whisper. "I... I can't stand the pain of this."

"Why?" he asked, cold fury beginning to leech into his voice. "Why would you do this?! You were changing, I could see it! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

Leah closed her eyes. "Because I was wrong, Tadashi. I _can't_ change who I am. I can't change what I am, or what I will do to people who try to trust me. I'm a monster. A... a creature with a heart of ice. I shouldn't exist. I should be _dead_. And now I _wish_ I was dead."

Tadashi was full of anger. He wanted to take the knife he held, and run her through with it. He wanted her to pay for everything she'd done. For his brother. His sister. All the demigods that had died for them.

"Tadashi," Aunt Cass said quietly.

He looked back at her. She was sitting on top of Baymax still, and she shook her head slightly.

Tadashi turned back to Leah, forcing himself to breathe again.

"Believe me, you probably _deserve_ to die, after what you did," he said quietly. "But... You still have some good in you. I can tell that enough. Is there _any_ way to fix what you've done?"

Leah hesitated. "Gogo's..." she glanced back at the still form of his sister.

"What did you do to her..." he said quietly, trying to fight down his horror and anger again.

"No, you don't understand..." Leah whispered. "She's _not dead_."

Hope began to blossom in Tadashi's chest again. He gripped Leah's shoulder tightly. "What do you mean she's not dead? Is there anything I can do?"

Leah glanced back at Gogo- his _sister_ \- and hesitantly shrugged. "I... I don't know. Hope she wakes up on her own?"

"Is she just unconscious?" Tadashi asked, trying to get more information out of her. This was _torture!_ Why couldn't she just answer? He was trying to save _lives_ here.

"No. Trapped," Leah replied. "If she makes it back, there's a chance. Otherwise... She's as good as dead."

 **Gogo's POV**

At first everything was white. Slowly, the landscape began to unfold before me- rolling hills, long, sweeping plains, and a river.

And _everything_ was covered in snow.

The white was now distinguishable as snow that fell from the sky. I shivered, as the cold began to set in. The snow kept swirling around, circling me almost as if it was a creature, trying to devour me.

I started forwards, unsure where I was going. The blizzard picked up, whispering indistinguishable words in my ears. Small pieces of ice where whipped up, stinging my arms and face.

"Over here!" a girl's voice called.

At the moment, I was mostly attempting to get _away_ from the ice, so I ignored most of my instincts, and ran towards where the voice had come from. But there was just more white. The blizzard swarmed even more.

"I can't find you!" I yelled.

"Over here!" the girl said again.

I ran again, fighting against the snow, against the storm. It swirled harder and faster, the wind howling in my ears. The ice slashed my arms like daggers, and I began to bleed. In the suspense of the moment, and with my own panic to think about, I didn't notice that my blood had turned a deep black color. Momentarily, it stained the snow, but then was gone.

All of a sudden, I broke free of the storm. Well, in a way. That 'way' involved slipping into a hole, twisting my ankle- _OW_ \- and sliding to the bottom of what looked like a chute, and into a large ice cave.

Light shone at the end of the cave, causing the ice around me to glow and shimmer, almost like a mirage. In fact, after what had happened, I wasn't sure I _could_ trust anything I saw.

"Hey," a girl's voice said softly, coming from the end of the cavern. I started in that direction, and was surprised to find a fire burning. A girl sat at it, with her back to me. Then she turned, and I gasped.

It was Leah, but _not_. First off, she was _incredibly_ pale. Secondly, her eyes were a deep blue- not the pale ice blue that I had seen. Her hair was a slightly deeper red as well. The commanding air that she had shown was gone, replaced by weakness, even _fear_.

"Leah?!"

She gave me a small smile. "Welcome to Nothing."

"What _is_ this place?" I asked, looking around.

"Nothing," she sighed, lacing her fingers together, and leaning back against the ice wall. "You're lucky you were so close to this place. Welcome to Haven. The heart of Nothing."

"How do I get out of here?" I demanded. "My friends, my brothers... I need to get back to them!"

Leah shook her head. "You can't. There's no way out of Nothing."

"I'm stuck here forever?!"

"No... There _is_ a way..." she admitted. "A gate. Somewhere. But it would be suicide to try and go find it!"

"Why? The storms?"

"The Controller's out there..." she sighed. "I can't let him find me. If I died, there would be nothing left of me on the outside."

"The you on the outside was about to kill my little brother!"

"I'm trying," she whispered, reaching towards the flames. "But The Controller is stronger now. I'm my own essence."

"So you're like Leah's soul or something?"

"In simplicity..." she sighed. "I ended up in Nothing when The Controller came. At first its goals were my goals. I was always outside. We worked together easily. But now... I began to have doubts. I was sent to Nothing."

"So this is like a mental prison or something?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The only way to keep yourself alive is to stay by this fire. Resistance. Otherwise... well... Look at yourself."

I turned to study the reflective surface of the ice, and was shocked. First I noticed my cut- bleeding black blood. Then I noticed that the purple streaks in my hair were faded, almost blending in with the blackness of my hair. I glanced down at my hands, and saw they were pale, like Leah's.

I turned to look at her. "What's happening?"

"Stay close to the fire," she replied.

I sat beside her, letting myself warm up in its glow. Some of the color began to return to my hands.

"That's why you don't spend too long in Nothing," she explained. "First, you lose your color. Then you lose your memories. Then... your soul. You're completely devoured by Nothing. And you'll just... stop existing."

I sighed, dropping my head. "So there's no way."

"Basically none. Welcome, for all it's worth."

 **Tadashi's POV**

Tadashi didn't know what to do. Leah's eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily.

"LEAH!" Tadashi yelled, causing her head to snap up.

"Yes?"

"Is there _anything_ you can do to save him?"

"I-"

"What about those ice powers of yours?" Tadashi demanded.

Leah hesitated. Then she laughed. "Of course! Tadashi, you're a genius!"

She placed her hands on Hiro's chest, oblivious of the blood, and concentrated. A minute later, Hiro had been frozen.

"Cryogenics," she said, smiling. "He stays frozen until we can find stuff to heal him."

Despite how angry he might have been, Tadashi could have kissed her then. Not that he was going to.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Leah stood, eyes gleaming. Tadashi stood also, still holding her knife, though he had almost forgotten.

"No, thank _you_ , Tadashi," she laughed. "I _knew_ I could beat it! For once... I know you're _right_. And I was wrong. It's time to change."

She held her hand out, and Tadashi handed her the knife. Leah raised it above her head, and everything flashed white for a moment. When the spots had cleared from Tadashi's eyes, ice covered the ground all around them.

"It's time for us to break away, fellow demigods!" she called. "NOW!"

The result was instant. Her own army seemed to turn in on itself, each demigod attacking the nearest monsters. The one holding Melon had let go of her, and she ran to Hiro's side, her face streaked with tears. Then she calmed herself, and pulled a small hand crossbow from her belt of many items.

Leah glanced at Tadashi, who nodded. Then the two leaped into the fray together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Last chapter! I know, how can I wrap it all up with** ** _one_** **chapter? ANSWER! I CAN'T! THIS IS GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! :D**

 **And to reply to my reviews!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Wow, I'm glad that I got a positive reaction to that! :D  
It's okay that you got distracted XD. Danger complex is my next update. Apologies on the bloopers, updates on that will be pretty spastic, but I will do my best to remember to update it!  
If you don't remember, her real name is Melody. I said I'm bad at romance because I ****_am_** **, though I'm glad you thought that part was sweet!  
YES I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPS TADASHI WITH LEAH! :D Despite how much he's hated her before, I could see them growing close to each other. TadaHoney is a cute couple, but I ****_really_** **like Leashi! (Love the ship name too!)  
Yes, Leah ****_is_** **a daughter of Poseidon, but she and Percy have never met.  
BTW, I'll probably have more about Leah's lost brother in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro reclined on the beach at Camp Half-blood. The day would have had a hard time getting better. Leah had effectively destroyed her own army. The demigods had joined Camp Half-blood, along with Leah and Jelen. He was alive- thanks to some quick thinking on Leah's part, _lots_ of ambrosia and nectar, and a little magic. He was quickly brought up to date by a relieved Tadashi. Most of his friends turned out to be demigods as well- Honey was a daughter of Aphrodite, Wasabi was a son of Hygeia, and Fred wasn't a demigod, just a clear-sighted mortal. Aunt Cass turned out to be a daughter of Apollo. Slightly surprising, the metallicas had joined the Hephestus cabin. At first they were treated harshly, but people began to warm up to them. Vesrin, the metallica that had first hurt Tadashi (that was how Hiro remembered her) came to see how he was doing, and she acted a lot nicer than she had on past occasions. In fact, they were almost _human_ now.

Then of course, there was Leah. Hiro hid a smile. Further down the beach, Tadashi and Leah sat together. Tadashi claimed he was 'helping her heal'. It _could_ be true- Leah had been getting over trauma-induced shock as all the horrible things she'd done began to catch up with her- but Hiro figured Tadashi had begun to develop a soft spot for her ever since she had saved his life. She had only recently recovered. About a day after that, Tadashi had asked her to the fireworks.

Hiro looked up and down the beach again. Everybody from the entire camp was there. There were tons of couples as well.

"Kawaii," Melon said, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

Hiro smiled, turning to look at her. She had learned how to say 'cute' in Japanese just so that she could call him that.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hiro's smile grew. "So am I, believe me, Melon."

Hiro and Melon were closer than they had ever been. Tadashi had caught Hiro kissing Melon just that morning. It had been absolutely _hysterical_. His face had gone a crazy shade of purple, and he had promptly dragged Hiro off (literally) for a very long lecture. Of course, then Hiro brought up Leah, which resulted in the answer 'that's different', which then developed into a long brotherly argument, which Honey ended up breaking up, mostly by accident.

"I really thought you were going to die there," Melon said, her eyes slowly sinking closed.

Hiro nodded. "I thought I _was_ dead. Then I saw Tadashi, and thought 'that's the ugliest angel I've ever seen'."

Melon laughed, making Hiro's smile grow again. He _loved_ her laugh. In fact, he loved _her_.

"Thought you were seeing Cerberus, huh?"

He nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

Melon took her head off his shoulder. He felt a flash of disappointment, but did his best to hide it. She looked up and down the beach, frowning.

"Where's Dakota?"

Hiro sighed. "Still in the big house. He hasn't left Gogo's side since we came back. Not even for meals."

"He _loves_ her," Melon said with a laugh. She noticed his distracted look, and frowned. "Kawaii, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried," he sighed. "I don't know if she'll be able to make it back."

"She will," Melon said, for once sounding firm and confident. "It'd be impossible for her _not_ to make it back. Relax."

"I guess..." Hiro smiled, leaning back again.

It began to get dark, and everybody settled in, waiting for the fireworks. Eventually, when it was entirely dark, the first one went off.

As always, the Hephestus cabin had the most amazing fireworks in the _entire_ world. Hiro especially liked the one that burst to take the form of a dragon that roared at the demigods before bursting into multicolored flowers. Mostly because Melon shrieked, and basically strangled him. There were thousands of others that seemed to blend together, until the final grand finale, hundreds of fireworks all going off at the same time. Hiro thought he was going to go blind, and/or deaf. But neither happened. The final firework went off, and everybody applauded. Hiro stood, offering Melon his hand. She batted it away playfully, and stood on her own.

"Night Melon," Hiro said, smiling.

"Night, Kawaii," she said with a grin. Then she skipped away.

Hiro smiled, and went back to the Athena cabin. To his surprise, Tadashi's bunk was empty. He shrugged, and closed his eyes, nodding off.

 **Leah's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Tadashi.

"I have a surprise," he answered. "You'll like it, I promise."

I followed him into the woods, relieved for the dark, hiding the fact that I was blushing.

It began to grow colder, and I shivered. Ever since the voice had disappeared, I was more receptive to cold. It didn't bother me as much as a normal person still, but that was alright.

"Tadashi?" A voice called. I recognized Jelen's voice.

"Jelen. You're ready?"

"Yes."

I sighed. Jelen's emotions hadn't returned to her. Then again, it hadn't been my fault that she was like that, so...

"What is the surprise?" I asked, impatient.

Tadashi moved away, walking towards the dim figure of Jelen. "Just wait."

Then another voice came from next to Jelen and Tadashi.

"Leah?"

My eyes widened, and I took a step forwards.

" _Dylan_?"

He stepped forwards, smiling shyly. He was... just like I remembered him. His black hair was messy, sticking up at odd points around his head. His eyes were blue- like my own. He was small in build, but he was the most amazing person in the world. And he was _here_. My _brother_. Who had been dead for years.

"What... how?"

"Children of Hades have some useful powers," Jelen remarked.

"Sister..." Dylan's eyes widened.

I dropped to my knees, tears filling my eyes. "Dylan, I am _so so so_ sorry. Words can't even tell how wrong I was. I let you down. I let our entire _family_ down. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to have you back. Can you... can you forgive me?"

Dylan came over to me. He put his small hand in mine, and insistently pulled me back up, though he was a good head shorter than I was. "Leah, that's okay. I always knew you would come around. You'd make our mother proud. You've made _me_ proud."

"But you... you said you hated me. Said I didn't deserve to be part of our family. Said you wished you weren't my brother."

"That was then," he said with a smile. "This is now. I miss you, Leah. Please don't stay mad at me."

Then I hugged him. He was surprised for a second, then hugged me back. Tears streamed down my face like a river as I held him against me, never wanting to let him go again. He was _here_. My _brother_. _My_ brother. He was alive. In that moment, everything was fixed. I would never be sad again. Not while he was here.

"I can never thank you enough," I said, looking up at Jelen. "And you... Why would you do this for me?" I asked Tadashi.

He smiled slightly. "Because I like you, Leah. Enough to know that this is what you needed."

" _Thank you_..." I breathed, holding my brother even tighter.

"You're welcome," his smile grew. "A brother for a brother. We're even."

"Sis... choking..." Dylan gasped.

I let go of him, putting an arm around his small shoulders. "Come on. We have some catching up to do."

 **And this is it! THIS IS THE END! THANK YOU TO ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, AND EVERYBODY ELSE! :D**

 **There is a sequel- I wouldn't just leave it off like that - called Nothing. Anyways, enjoy! Later!**


End file.
